Fate Real Avatar
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando todos los males del mundo aparece, siempre surgirá el avatar de la esperanza para erradicarlo…..Eso suena bien pero ¿Cómo la quinta guerra del grial con 28 Servants compitiendo tiene que ver con eso? De alguna manera, Shirou siente que es su culpa. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Real Avatar.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

" **Cuando todos los males del mundo aparece, siempre surgirá el avatar de la esperanza para erradicarlo…..Eso suena bien pero ¿Cómo la quinta guerra del grial con 28 Servants compitiendo tiene que ver con eso? De alguna manera, Shirou siente que es su culpa…."**

 **Fuerte Shirou/Harem. Advertencia: Escena de violencia, malas palabras, posible OOC, leve cambio al Canon obviamente y un poco de mención de temas no aptos para menores. En este fic las edades de los personajes aumentan por dos años más, por lo cual Shirou tiene 17 años en vez de quince años ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque si.**

 **Nota: ESTE FIC ESTA EN ADOPCION.**

* * *

 _¿Cómo todo se fue al carajo?_

-¿Sabes algo, Shirou?

-…. ¿Mmm?

-Esto definitivamente es tu culpa….-Dijo Rin Tohsaka con cara de palo mientras toda la zona frente sus ojos estallo por el ataque de un Servant. Y siguió otro. Y otro. Y más. Y aun más. Rin solo miro todo el escenario con cara pálida y tiesa. Rin no podía hacer nada en como la guerra que ocurre en su territorio se tornaba caótica y no se sorprendería que la torre del reloj haría algo al respecto posteriormente después de que la guerra termine, si es que termina. Shirou a su lado jalo el cuello de su camisa nerviosamente, la acusación de Rin era mucho pero…. ¿Cómo podría terminar todo así solo porque él invoco a Cuatro Servant? No fue su culpa….

¿Cierto?

* * *

 **Varias semanas atrás.**

Nuestra historia no realmente inicia en lo que sería una batalla caótica de la pequeña guerra freelancer de magos y héroes antiguos en la ciudad de Fuyuki, no, inicia un poco atrás con una sola cosa: la caja de pandora. Un objeto de los dioses que contenían todos los males del mundo y la esperanza, cuando Pandora libero el contenido de su caja estas dos energías actuaron para cubrir todo el mundo y a través de los milenios ha habido choques entre esas dos fuerzas de diferentes formas y tal, había muchos ejemplos de la lucha entre todos los males del mundo y la esperanza:

La lucha entre el dios oscuro Balor contra el dios héroe de la luz Lugh y la cristalización de la esperanza en la espada Excalibur que sería capaz de destruir el mal o como Samael corrompió a Adam y Eva haciendo que ellos perdieran la gracia divina, estos son ejemplos en como la fuerza del bien y mal actúan en sucesos pero no solo eso son han tenido avatares, un ejemplo de esto sería que el santo hijo de dios, Jesús de Nazaret, fue un avatar de la esperanza y su sacrificio limpio una vez el mundo de todos los males del mundo, había otros ejemplos de héroes que han sido bendecido por el poder de la esperanza como también de todos los males del mundo.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo único.

Estas dos fuerzas del bien y mal tomaron formas eventualmente y por las oraciones de los humanos accedieron a rango divino, estas dos fuerzas serian conocidos con nombres respectivamente: Angra mainyu y Ahura Mazda, los dioses del bien y mal respectivamente de la mitología Zoroastro. Como representantes de todos los males y toda la esperanza respectivamente ambos siempre estarían en conflictos aunque nunca entrarían directamente en un conflicto sino dejar que sus avatares hicieran sus luchas….hasta que los Einzbern estúpidos invocaron a Angra mainyu en la competencia mágica conocida como la guerra del grial.

Así el sistema intento traer a un avatar más poderoso para la lucha contra la manifestación de angra mainyu pero el dios de la oscuridad había dado un duro golpe al equilibrio. La suerte se fue al diablo y solo ocurrieron tragedia tras tragedia desde la tercera guerra del santo grial pero no todo fue perdido, aun después de dolor y sufrimiento una manifestación de la esperanza mas la contra fuerza de Alaya contrarresto el surgimiento de Angra mainyu con el movimiento de Kiritsugu Emiya al final de la cuarta guerra pero hubo consecuencias terribles con el avatar de Ahura Mazda: Emiya Shirou.

El chico tenía una cantidad de poder mágico que superaba incluso al linaje Bartholomei, nació con un cuerpo perfecto y mucho poderes únicos pero el incendio de Fuyuki afecto profundamente al avatar de la esperanza y le quito muchos de sus dones e incluso por casi perdería ante el fuego infernal de angra mainyu ya que para sobrevivir en tal suceso Emiya shirou tuvo que sacrificar sus recuerdos y parte de su alma pero por suerte antes de perder lo que en verdad lo hacía único, su esperanza, Kiritsugu le incrusto la vaina Avalon restaurando parte del ser de Emiya Shirou pero muchos de sus dones se perdieron y se gano la abominación llamada esfera de realidad/Realidad mármol, por suerte Emiya shirou no esta tan distorsionado.

Así Shirou después de esa tragedia con su padre adoptivo Kiritsugu y heredo tanto su cresta mágica como sus sueños e ideales. En diferentes líneas de tiempos Shirou tenía un alto nivel de circuitos mágicos, eso era debido a su estado como avatar de Ahura Mazda por lo cual tenía divinidad en sus venas aunque esta disminuyó debido a su contacto con Angra mainyu había mucho perdido poder y presencia, era en parte una bendición como una maldición, el era indetectable para sujetos como Kotomine Kirei pero también sufría de un poco de mala suerte. En verdad mala suerte…

Eso se explica cómo….

-¡ _AAAAHH MIERDA!-_ Grito Shirou mentalmente esquivando como podía de los fieros ataques del Servant Lancer, Shirou usaba su velocidad sobrehumana y dos espadas de energía hecha completamente de luz para defenderse de los feroces ataques del Servant de la lanza. Mientras esquivaba la lanza roja **(Gae Bolg)** de su atacante, Shirou no puedo evitar maldecir su mala suerte porque él no podía comprender en como termino en este embrollo.

El solo se quedo a limpiar el Dojo del club de arquería y a lo siguiente que sabía es que termino viendo la pelea de tal Lancer contra un sujeto llamado Archer y por ser supuestamente un civil fue atacado por Lancer para preservar el secreto de la magia. Shirou podía decir que el sobrevivió al apuñalamiento de su corazón gracias al poder curativo de Avalon como también ese "poder" secreto que tenía en su interior pero podía apostar que alguien más le curó mejor. La gema que encontró era prueba de ello. Y ahora el estaba siendo atacado por ese lancero simplemente para disponer de él.

-¡Vaya, si que eres escurridizo! ¡Sinceramente veo que tienes habilidades buenas, niño!-Exclamo Lancer chocando su lanza contra la espada de luz del chico que su maestra Bazett había ordenado a disponer. El chico era muy habilidoso aun con su apariencia ordinaria y esas espadas de luz no eran normales pero aun así sabía que no tardaría mucho en destrozar al chico. Shirou dio un gran salto hacia atrás lanzando sus dos espadas de energía de luz que fueron desviada por Lancer, momento en el cual Shirou salto a través de la ventana y cayó en el suelo del patio y sin pena salió corriendo hacia su convertido, Lancer corrió a su espalda-¡hahahaha puedo apostar que buscas un as bajo la manga ¿eh, niño?! ¡Pues no dejare que lo hagas! ¡ **Sowilo!**

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡Rayos! ¡Hasta puede usar Runas!-Gruño adolorido Shirou siendo golpeado por el poder estallido de poder de fuego y luz de la runa de Lancer, el choco duramente contra la puerta de su cobertizo aterrizando en los restos de algunas maquinarias de sus experimentos, el gimió con dolor e intento ponerse de pie para ir a buscar su katana personal pero grito mientras era apuñalado por la lanza roja de Lancer. El lancero con una mueca se acerco al chico.

-Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro, es una lástima….uno de los pocos chicos que vale la pena en esta decepcionante guerra…

- _¡Lancer!_

- _Oh tranquila maestra, que tu eres la excepción, bueno, déjame terminar esto…._ Entonces ese es el final chico—

-¡NO LO CREO!-Grito Shirou y aun con la lanza enterada en su cuerpo se movió con velocidad e invoco dos cimitarras de luz en sus manos y con velocidad intento cortar a Lancer pero el Servant no era un enemigo simple, el era un héroe de grandes instintos y habilidad por lo que el esquivo como si nada el ataque de Shirou y le golpeo con fuerza en todo el corazón sacando sangre al joven Emiya. Shirou cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre mientras Lancer tomo su lanza sacándola del cuerpo de Shirou y el giro varias veces para después apuntar el cuello del joven Emiya.

-Buen intento pero no, has fallado-Con eso dicho Lancer se fue a matar, Shirou en vez de tener miedo gruño de desafío y enojo, el no era alguien que le temía la muerte, desde el incendio de Fuyuki el no había considerado su vida como algo valioso y sabia que en el fondo él estaba un poco roto pero de algo que él jamás perderá será la esperanza y esa es la fuerza más grande para él.

Por lo que con un rugido encendió todo su poder dispuesto a golpear con todo contra Lancer porque él jamás se rendirá y siempre peleara con todo. El no noto como el círculo mágico a su espalda brillo con fuerza pero entonces lo que no debería de ocurrió, ocurrió. Lo imposible se hizo posible. Y todo porque Emiya Shirou es la encarnación de la esperanza.

Con los niveles altísimos de Prana producidos por Shirou y su alineación a "esperanza" en la cual con solo existir traerá esperanza aun cuando debería de ser imposible hizo que naciera un verdadero milagro. De entre el círculo mágico se hizo un llamado no solo sino cuatros Servants pero debido a la posesión de Shirou de Avalon como también de la alineación "Esperanza" llamo héroes que comparten esas dos características.

Así de entre la luz y humo surgió cuatros chicas, la primera era una joven de cabello rubio con un ahoge cayéndole en la frente y ojos de color verde vestida de un vestido azul con armadura de plata celta, la siguiente era igual de rubia solo que tenía una larga cola de caballo y vestía un traje de color morado y parte de armadura plateada, el siguiente era una chica similar solo que uno de sus ojos eran de color rojo y el otro era de color verde esmeralda y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, ella vestía una armadura romana de bronce con partes de color rojo y finalmente la ultima chica que como todas compartían características similares de cabello y forma de rostro pero esta tenía el cabello corto y con dos ahoge rizados cayéndole a un lado de su rostro, vestía un traje de batalla nórdico con ropaje negro y una larga capa de piel de animal. Shirou y Lancer que se habían detenido habían mirado a las chicas un poco en shock antes de que Las cuatros chicas majestuosamente miraron a Shirou y exclamaran al mismo tiempo…

-Soy Servant Saber que ha respondido a su llamada, les pido a usted ¿eres mi maestro?-Entonaron las cuatros chicas al mismo tiempo antes de parpadear varias veces y verse entre sí confundidas. Lancer también lo estaba, si, había reconocido que el niño que estaba a punto de matar era algo fuera de lo común pero… ¿esto? ¿Qué el chico era un master? Bueno, eso puede aceptarlo ¿Qué el invocara al Servant saber? Era lógico ya que él ya se había topado con casi todos los demás Servants ¿Qué el niño invocara no uno sino cuatro Servant de clase Saber? ¡Imposible!

-¡Mierda!-Soltó sin poder contenerse Lancer y fue una muy mala decisión cuando las cuatros chicas le miraron y de inmediato se lanzaron a atacarle. Maldita su suerte de rango bajo. El gruño mientras se movió hacia atrás mientras las cuatro Saber comenzaron a atacarlo, la de azul le atacaba con al aparecer una espada invisible mientras la de purpura le atacaba con una espada delgada francesa, la vestida de armadura romana le atacaba con patadas y puños mientras la otra le atacaba de toda la cosa con su espada aun metida en su funda. Lancer movió su lanza a todos lados lanzando grandes estocadas que eran o esquivadas o desviadas, el gruño de ira mientras seguía aumentado más sus ataques pero sus enemigos eran muchos y clasificados. El sintió el llamado mental de Bazett.

- _¡Lancer! ¡No puedes enfrentarte A estas…oh dios, aun como imposible suene….a estos cuatro saberes! ¡Son muy fuertes!_

 _-¡Joder que lo sé, Bazett! ¡Pero no tengo de otra a menos que uses un hechizo de comando o mi Noble Fantasma!_

 _-¡No! ¡Si usa tu noble fantasma sabrían de tu identidad además solo podrías golpear a un solo enemigo!_

 _-¡La otra versión de Gae Bolg puede golpear a ejércitos, Bazett, quizás así puedo comprar tiempo!_

 _-¡No, será un desperdicio de tiempo! ¡No hay de otra, maldición!..._ _ **¡retirada!**_

-Tsk…bien, parece que nuestra pequeña reunión ha terminado, nos vemos….-Mascullo Lancer creando una runa con Prana creando una explosión que le ayudo a darle espacio de las cuatro Saber y así él se volvió modo astral y de inmediato se encamino a lado de su master. Viendo el enemigo irse las cuatros Servant se pusieron en posiciones mirando a la otra con intención para batallar.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-Soy Servant Saber ¡yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo!

-¡Callaos impostoras! ¡Yo soy el gran Servant Saber!

-¡incultas desvergonzadas! ¡Atreviéndose a llamarse a sí mismas Saber! ¡Cuando yo…!

-¡BASTA!-Grito una voz metiéndose a la conversación tratándose de Shirou que escupía un poco de sangre debido a la puñalada de Lancer. Las cuatro chicas reconocieron que el Prana que recibían provenían del chico por lo que el definitivamente el era su master pero no podían moverse debido a la presencia de las otras Servant aspirantes a la clase Saber. La primera en calmarse un poco era Saber vestido de armadura romana aunque ella se miro como si estuviera analizando todo con frialdad y calma antes de girar a Shirou para hablarle.

-Pretor, le ordeno que nos muestre sus sellos de comandos.

-¿Q-que?

-….Los símbolos en su mano izquierda que demuestre su status como un master.

-…. ¿eh?

-¡Que muestre el brazo!

-¡ah! ¡S-sí, claro!-Grito un poco aterrado Shirou ante el enojo de Saber romana, el joven Emiya mostro con un poco de dolor su brazo izquierdo mostrando no solo uno sino cuatro conjuntos de sellos de comando, en total 12 sellos, que demostraba que una manera única y extraña el de hecho era el master de las cuatro. No era posible pero viéndose entre ellas podían decirse que era cierto: su master había logrado invocar por si solo a cuatro Servants de clase Saber. De improvisto siente la cercanía de un Servant y viéndose entre si la Saber de azul y negro se lanzaron a correr saltando la pared del patio del lugar llamando la atención de Shirou-¡E-espera! ¡¿A dónde van?!

-Se acerca un Servant enemigo, master, van a exterminarlo.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Espera un momento! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No entiendo nada!-Grito Shirou y aun con sus heridas salió corriendo a la dirección en donde Saber azul y negro habían tomado, la Saber purpura intento intercéptalo pero con fuerza Shirou se libero de su agarre y sin disminuir su velocidad salto encima de la pared igual que las otras dos Servant. Por otro lado Saber de purpura y romana parpadearon ante el despliegue de habilidad física de su master pero rápidamente salieron de su sorpresa y corrieron para alcanzarlo.

¡SLAASSSH!

-¡Detente!-Grito Shirou viendo como la Saber azul causaba un tremendo corte al aquel hombre vestido de rojo que combatió contra Lancer en la escuela y el joven Emiya observo como Saber de negro iba a atacar a una chica que Shirou reconoció como Rin Tohsaka como también que supuso que fue quien le salvo su vida ante el ataque mortal de Lancer, el abrió los ojos a la vista de la espada alzada de Saber de negro, sus instintos le decían que aun con tener la espada en su funda será capaz de cortar a Rin y matarla. No había de otra más que intervenir. Así que activo su Creta mágica y llamo una buena cantidad de Prana para su siguiente movimiento- **Time Alter: Double Accel ¡Trace on: Reforce!**

¡SSSWWWWOOOCCHH! ¡CLACK!

-¡URK!-Gruño con dolor Shirou después de usar el hechizo de aceleración temporal de la cresta Emiya y reforzar al máximo los músculos de su cuerpo para tener la suficiente velocidad para ponerse frente a Rin y así tener la suficiente fuerza para atrapar la mano de Saber negro deteniendo su ataque pero era tal la poca experiencia que tenía en el uso del Time Alter junto a su versión alterada del Refuerzo que los huesos de sus manos se rompen. El disipa los hechizos y con un gemido de dolor cae en los brazos de una sorprendida Rin, él la ignoro por el momento sino centro su atención a sus Servants que le miraban confundidas claro está. Shirou mascullo totalmente cansado-…basta…ella…..no es el…..enemigo… _joder….y yo solo quería limpiar el Dojo…. Y termine en todo esto…..de verdad odio mi vida…_

* * *

 **Más tarde.**

-Ya entiendo porque padre fumaba después de todo….porque cuando ocurre estas cosas hacen que cualquiera le de estrés….-Murmuro Shirou con la cabeza en la mesa mientras era rodeado por su, ahora informado, Servants mientras vigilaban a una nerviosa Rin aunque la heredera Tohsaka ocultaba su nerviosismo en una mascara de calma.

Ella tenía una reputación que mantener, pero se le hacía difícil, su Servant Archer recibió un tremendo golpe de parte de Saber….o una de las Saber y resulta que el llamado "conserje falso" de su escuela no solo es un Magus sino uno adecuado en como haya podido tener una velocidad de Rango D por un momento e interceptar el ataque de un Servant para salvar su vida y lo peor de todo es que el sujeto en especifico tenía cuatro Servant de clase Saber. Sip, no había duda, el imbécil pelirrojo ya había asegurado su victoria en la guerra del grial.

No era justo.

-Y el dice que esto el causa estrés….estrés mis polainas…-Gruño Rin tomando su taza de té que Shirou tan amablemente le había dado, aun con tener los huesos de la mano rota el tipo se tomo el tiempo para hacer te para todo aunque afirmo que lo hizo porque estaba de los nervios y necesitaba con que concentrarse. Después de ello Rin le informo sobre la guerra del grial y todo lo relacionado, claro que le grito y le agito sobre como él fue capaz de invocar cuatro Saber pero Shirou simplemente le digo que no tenía ni idea. El tipo era sincero. Rin le hizo un interrogatorio que Shirou intento responder pero cuando llegaron a un punto en específico Shirou no quiso decir nada:

- _¡Y esa es otra cosa! ¡¿Cómo puede tu sostener a cuatro Servant Sabers?! ¡Yo solo te veo heridas físicas! ¡Cualquier otro ya estaría muerto! ¡¿Qué clase de truco estas usando?! ¡¿Cómo le estas dando Prana a estas Servant?!_

 _-…..No estoy usando ningún truco. Le estoy dando mi Prana aunque creo que dijeron que no pueden volverse a su forma… ¿astral, cierto?_

 _-Correcto, master._

 _-…pero….pero….pero ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NADIE SERIA CAPAZ DE TENER TANTO NIVEL DE PRANA!_

 _-Meh….no es sorpresa. Déjalo así, Tohsaka._

 _-¡PERO…!—_

 _-Déjalo. Ya._

- _El oculta algo, tiene que haber algo raro en cómo puede sostener a cuatro Servant y no estar tan cansado…algo huele mal aquí….y seré yo que lo averiguare…. ¿a quién estoy engañando? No tengo Servant y este tarado tiene a cuatro de los más fuerte, no creo que pueda interrogarlo mejor….tendré que usar otras tácticas….-_ Pensó Rin con una mueca mientras era vigilada por las cuatro Saber aunque cada uno estaba haciendo una actividad diferente, la Saber purpura vendaba la mano de su master que ya se había curado gracias a Rin pero aun tenia cortadas debido a su breve lucha contra Lancer y sostener el brazo de Saber negro, la mencionada solo se limitaba a ver a Rin, la Saber romana tenia algunos libros que había tomado de un estante aunque de vez en cuando miraba con frialdad furiosa a Rin y la ultima Saber, la azul, comía un pequeño bocadillo pero al igual que sus homologas vigilaba a la master enemiga por si intentara algo.

-…..bueno, ya pensé esto con calma y no me queda de otra más que competir, puedo suponer que estos asesinatos y explosiones de gas es culpa de un Servant ¿cierto?

-De hecho he sospechado de ello pero no estoy segura del causante y su ubicación.

-Bueno, de todas formas si el incendio de Fuyuki ocurrió por la guerra del grial entonces es mi obligación detener una nueva tragedia como esa, así que competiré.

-…..Bien, entonces es mejor irnos, debo de llevarte con el supervisor de la guerra del grial….-Dijo Rin poniéndose de pie siendo copiada por los demás presentes. Shirou seguía estando un poco confundido con todo el asunto de la guerra del grial pero el ya capto el punto del asunto: inocentes podrían estar en peligro y recordando las advertencias de su padre Kiritsugu sobre los inmorales (excepto Rin) que eran los Magus temía que algunos de los otros master sean un peligro para los inocentes. No permitiría que eso ocurra. Con una expresión determinada Shirou siguió a Rin hacia la iglesia de Fuyuki.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después: iglesia de Fuyuki.**

-…Ese tipo me da mala espina….-Comento Shirou caminando junto a su Servants y Rin después de la reunión con el supervisor de la quinta guerra del grial, Kotomine Kirei, el cual le explico un poco más a fondo todo el asunto con la guerra del grial aunque Shirou se mantuvo casi en silencio mientras el sacerdote hablo sobre la guerra del grial, Shirou sentía en sus instinto que ese hombre era muy peligroso y el recordaba las advertencia de su padre Kiritsugu en no acercarse a la iglesia. Podía entenderlo ahora.

-Ni me lo digas.

-….. ¿Quieres decirme algo, Tohsaka?

-….Estoy pensando en algo… _obvio que si, después de todo ¿Qué le diré?-_ Rin muy bien podría decirle que ahora que ella le ayudo debido a que él le salvo su vida, desde ahora eran enemigos pero Rin Tohsaka no era estúpida y con solo ver los parámetros de los cuatro Sabers que Shirou invoco sabia que enfrentarle era un suicidio. Lo mejor era que ella buscara alianza con los otros masters y así idear una ofensiva para derrotar a las Cuatro Saber pero….eso no le iba bien, Shirou se notaba que era un combatiente aunque novato muy talentoso pero era un chico ingenuo, uno apenas de 17 años que se la pasaba ayudando a otros y si había algo que Rin apreciaba más que nada de sí misma era su orgullo y honor, usar tal táctica contra un suertudo tonto no le caía bien además ¿Quién asegura que los otros master sean confiables? Las probabilidades serán muy bajas. Entonces antes de que Rin hablara otra voz se hizo sonar.

-oh hola Tohsaka Rin, Onii-chan, es un placer poder encontrarme con ustedes.

-¡Master, manténgase atrás, ha aparecido enemigos!-Grito Saber negro poniéndose frente a su maestro siendo seguida por las otras Saber. Alejados del grupo, frente a ellos, era una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que sonreía con inocencia que hizo que algunos cuantos frunciera el ceño sintiendo el instinto asesino en la niña como también la fuerte presencia que acompañaba a la niña albina.

Curiosamente la chica no reacciono mucho ante la presencia de cuatro Saber aunque Saber azul y Saber negro habían cambiado de ropa por lo que a los lejos parecían civiles, quizás por ello la pequeña albina pensó que Saber romana y purpura eran Servants tanto de Shirou como de Rin respectivamente. La mencionada rio levemente antes de hablar.

-Oh vaya, bueno parece que te has aliado con la heredera Tohsaka, no importa de todo modos, mi Servant los matara a todos…..ve Berserker, destrózalo a todos…-Con ese comando se hizo aparecer un gran hombre gigante de piel morena y cabello negro, el tenia una armadura en su cadera de estilo griego de color plateado, el tenia en su hombros una capa hecha de piel de león y en su cuello descansaba un collar hecho de huesos de perro y en una de sus manos sostenía un especie de espada-hacha monstruosa (Nine Lives) casi tan grande como él. El gigante conocido como Berserker aspiro aire y rugió con fiereza que destruyo la tierra misma por el sonido bestial del Servant.

¡ZZZOOOSSSH!

En un solo instante Berserker estaba frente al grupo blandiendo su arma dispuesto a volver papilla a Shirou y Rin pero Saber romana se movió a alta velocidad y con sus propias manos atrapo el arma de Berserker pero al parecer no fue suficiente porque el piso se agrieto por la fuerza del impacto, Shirou gracias a su instinto aprovecho ese momento para usar refuerzo fortaleciendo sus piernas y salió corriendo hacia Rin tomándola y lanzarse fuera del camino de la zona de la batalla, Saber azul ya en su traje de batalla con un grito se lanzo hacia Berserker con la intención de cortarlo pero el gigante dio una patada a Saber romana y dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Saber azul y lanzo un ataque con su espada pero fue interceptada por las espadas de Saber morada y Saber negra que estaba en su vestimenta de batalla, ambas miraron sin miedo a Berserker que rugió y volvió a atacar lanzado golpes más golpes que eran desviados por las dos Saber, Berserker dio un salto esquivando el puño de Berserker romana y contraataco con una poderosa patada pero la Servant romana dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque.

Saber de azul cayó de picada desde el cielo con la intención de decapitar a Berserker pero el Servant de la locura giro en sí mismo, tomo de la pierna de saber azul y el choco duramente en el suelo y pretendía cortarla con su espada pero tuvo que moverse ante los ataques repentinos de Saber negra y purpura. Cuchilladas por todas partes eran desviada a duras penas por Berserker que usaba su instinto arraigado en su ser para contrarrestar los coordinados ataques de las cuatro Servants pero poco a poco se veía superado por la habilidad de lucha de las cuatros usuarias de espadas.

Entonces repentinamente Saber romana sonrió sanguinariamente y junto sus manos como si estuviera sacando algo y lentamente energía de color roja y de aura demoniaca tomo forma para dar paso a una espada roja hecha de energía similar a la sangre y un aura sanguinaria total que saco escalofrió a algunos de los presentes.

-Tal habilidad de un enemigo ha hecho que considere que desplegué un poco mas de mi verdadero poder…prepárate Berserker…-Susurro Saber romana y con un rugido sangriento se lanzo a una velocidad mayor hacia Berserker, no solo era eso sino que se podía ver un aura rojiza alrededor de su cuerpo y como salió disparada a alta velocidad hacia Berserker y golpeo con su espada roja causando una gran corte en el pecho de Berserker quien rugió en respuesta para lanzar un tremendo golpe hacia Saber romana pero su ataque fue interceptado por el arma de la Servant de la espada. Sus golpes eran tremendos entre ambos, tanto que el viento era expulsado con fuerza a su alrededor, Saber romana siguió atacando y esquivando los ataques fieros de Berserker pero el Servant de la locura era tremendamente habilidoso aun siendo una bestia, entonces repentinamente Saber romana bajo su guardia y la espada hacha de Berserker se dirigió hacia su estomago pero en un instante con su mano libre la Servant de la espada tomo la espada hacha de Berserker deteniendo su movimiento y causando una gran grieta en el suelo, Saber romana sonrió con malicia ante la sorpresa de la master de Berserker y cuando el Servant de la locura iba a moverse a sentir peligro inminente fue demasiado tarde para esquivarlo-…. Caíste ante mi trampa _¡yo que soy el líder que comanda los caminos de sangre…!_

 **Jus Gladii** :

 _El derecho de la espada_

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

-Eso fue interesante, parece que esa capa de león es parcialmente indestructible…..creo que ya sé quién eres, bestia rabiosa….-Mascullo con una mueca Saber romana mientras observaba a Berserker que se había cubierto con la capa piel de león así desviando el golpe de la espada de su noble fantasma que fue un ataque tan destructivo que vaporizo en toda línea recta hacia donde estaba Berserker y fue tal que el Servant fue literalmente lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe del noble fantasma pero aparte de unos huesos rotos no estaba tan herido. Saber romana hizo una mueca-…Fui suave, debí de haber golpeado mas pero me contuve, debo de dar más si pienso derrotar al gran Heracles invocado como un Berserker en esta guerra.

-¡¿He-Heracles?!-Grito con espanto Rin al saber la identidad de Berserker, el héroe griego legendario Heracles, hijos de Zeus y campeón de toda la mitología griega, era un Servant de clase mundial a la par de héroes como el rey Arturo, Siegfried, Aquiles, Hattori Hanzo, Vlad tepes entre otros, eso no era un enemigo que se podía derrotar tan fácilmente.

Además también estaba Saber romana y el asunto con su Noble Fantasma **Jus Gladii** : Aunque su Noble fantasma no le hizo daño a simple vista a Berserker la realidad era diferente, Rin pudo analizar que el noble fantasma tenía que ser de un rango y que su habilidad es la capacidad de un golpe **final** y que **siempre** golpea porque fue un golpe rápido y poderoso que incluso dejo huesos rotos a Berserker aun con la protección de esa capa de piel de león, ella no conocía todos los detalles del Noble fantasma de Saber romana pero si no fuera por la capa de piel del león de nemea como creía que era entonces Berserker había muerto. De eso estaba segura aunque no sabía del noble fantasma **God Hand** de Berserker.

-¡Ha! ¡De hecho es correcto! ¡Mi Servant es el poderoso Heracles! ¡Parecen que no tienen forma de derrotar a Berserker hahahaha!-Exclamo alegre y victoriosa Illyasviel von Einzbern aunque interiormente estaba un poco preocupada y asustada sobre como cuatro de las chicas que acompañaban al chico Shirou eran Servants. No era posible invocar cuatro Servant de la misma clase aunque en la tercera guerra del grial las hermanas Edelfelt habían invocado dos versiones de un Servant gracias a su rasgo de hechicería ¿era acaso este el mismo caso? No importaba de todos modos, viendo como su Servant había mantenido su propia contra las cuatro Saber estaba segura que nada le podía ganar. Lastimosamente…

Estaba muy equivocada.

-Ahí estas mal, niña, ese noble fantasma es la encarnación de la "justicia" que cae a quien ha causado un pecado porque si no, defensa o no, Heracles habría muerto pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi última carta de triunfo…-Declaro Saber romana y entonces un aura comenzó a cubrirle, era tal que muchos sintieron la ansia de sangre y victoria, Saber azul y Saber purpura temblaron de asco ante el aura mientras Saber negro se planto frente a su maestro y Rin observando el siguiente movimiento de la Servant romana. Entonces Saber romana bajo su espada roja e invoco su siguiente Noble fantasma:

 **Dux Legionum:**

 _El líder de las legiones_

¡FIIIZZZSSSSHHHH!

Entonces la espada roja de Saber romana cae al suelo como si fuera sangre y entonces en un segundo se transforma en un mar de sangre y de esta se forma un millar de espadas, lanzas, hachas, martillos y demás armas blancas alrededor de Saber romana, un ejército completo de armas hechas de sangre y aura sangrienta.

Saber romana alza una mano y la baja de inmediato lanzando un millar de armas arrojadizas hacia Berserker que con un rugido se cubrió con su capa de piel del león de nemea y resistió todos los ataques pero lentamente se escuchaban como poco a poco un sonido de rompimiento de huesos se hacía notar, Berserker siguió resistiendo la lluvia de armas sangrientas de Saber romana pero en sí mismo el estaba sufriendo graves heridas que incluso su continuación de batalla no podía resistir. Illya cubriéndose de forma segura ante la lluvia de ataques de Saber pregunto en voz alta totalmente en shock.

-¡Estas rompiendo los huesos de mi Berserker! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Su noble fantasma **Piel de Nemea** le hace inmune a estos tipos de ataques simples! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-Niña tonta ¿no comprendes? ¡La piel puede ser invulnerable pero aun recibe el daño físico de un ataque! ¡Y mi ataque tiene el concepto de ser "armas que han probado la sangre" por lo tanto armas que son capaces de herir a lo que han sido heridos antes!-Grito con alegría sádica Saber romana mientras creaba una espada gigante de sangre y la lanzo como un misil hacia Berserker que se movió para esquivarla pero tuvo que seguir corriendo esquivando los ataques continuo de Saber romana.

Ella en realidad no le digo que su noble fantasma en realidad ataca el mismo nivel de daño al objetivo cuando estos sufrieron heridas en el combate o que tienen la habilidad **Continuación de batalla** ya que esa habilidad indica que han sufrido muchas heridas en sus vidas por lo que son débiles ante su Dux Legionum aunque tenía sus fallas y debilidades pero eso serán pensados después. Tenía una batalla que ganar porque sabía que su suministro de Prana le afectaría además de los efectos secundarios de Dux Legionum podría costarle caro.

-¡UAAAARGGGGG!-Grito Berserker moviendo su arma a alta velocidad destrozando las armas sangrientas de Saber romana pero entonces imperceptiblemente y con lentitud Berserker comenzaba a avanzar más a la posición de Saber romana siguiendo usando su piel de nemea como escudo y usando su espada-hacha para destrozar las armas de sangre de Saber antes de que con un aumento de velocidad y durabilidad se le apareció frente a Saber.

Ella en cambio abrió los ojos sorprendida notando que se confió y que Berserker aun en su estado enloquecido y mas por instintos había ideado un plan para tomarla por sorpresa y atacarle, así ella observo como la espada de Berserker bajo hacia ella dispuesta a destrozarla cuando una espada que brillaba de oro y azul surgió a través de la espalda de Berserker y saliendo fuera de su estomago, Saber romana no necesitaba palabra para moverse y salir del camino cuando Saber azul entono una variante de unos de sus propios Noble fantasmas:

 **Invisible Air:**

 _Martillo destructor del rey de viento_

¡FUZZZZZHHHH!

Un torrente de viento fue disparado desde el mismo estomago de Berserker destrozando parte de su estomago y pecho. Saber de azul retrocedió mientras el viento danzaba a su alrededor ante la liberación de su noble fantasma y observo junto a los presentes como Berserker cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotado. Saber romana frunció el ceño y moviendo su mano llamo varias espadas gigantes que apuntaron hacia donde estaba Berserker sabiendo que un enemigo como Heracles no podía ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

No se equivoco.

En un instante Heracles rugió con fuerza y con un giro en si mismo golpeo a Saber azul y Saber romana dándole espacio, entonces Berserker rugió y tomo sur collar de huesos de perros que tenía en su pecho y lo lanzo al suelo que posteriormente fue cubierto por un aura negra y de la tierra misma estallo una gran criatura del averno que tomo forma dando paso a un perro gigante de color negro y de tres cabeza que rugió con tal fuerza que destrozo todo el lugar, se trataba de otro de los noble fantasma de Heracles y uno fácilmente reconocido:

 **Cerberus:**

 _Perro guardián del reino de Hades_

-M-maldita sea….-Murmuro en shock Shirou viendo a la bestia que rugió una vez más antes de lanzarse a alta velocidad hacia el grupo, Saber romana disparo una lluvia de flechas de sangre pero estos no eran capaces de dañar mucho a Cerberus y no solo eso sino que aun estaba Berserker que se lanzo a pelear contra Saber azul y Saber purpura mientras Saber negra peleaba de frente contra la bestial fantasmal pero se notaba que ambas Sabers tenían problemas y lo peor era que Cerberus se veía imbatible, Shirou gruño con furia, tenía que apostar algo a esto por lo cual activo sus circuitos mágicos y cerrando los ojos concentro su propio poder interno, llegando ahí a la clave para la victoria. Así comienza a recitar los pasos de su Trace On…

 **Juzgando el concepto de la creación.**

 **Hacer hipótesis de la estructura básica.**

 **Duplicación de la composición del material.**

 **Imitando a la habilidad de sus decisiones.**

 **Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento.**

 **La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

 **Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación.**

Rin que veía con impotencia el choque de monstruos tembló un poco sin saber porque y a mirar a Shirou parpadea al ver el leve aura plateada brillar en el joven Emiya.

-¿Shirou…?-Inquiere en confusión la joven Tohsaka pero Shirou no presta atención a ella por el momento, en cambio, presta atención a otra cosa, un poder que él no le gustaba usar y ese era la interacción con su Realidad mármol, Kiritsugu puede que no le enseño mucho sobre taumaturgia pero Shirou avanzo a tal grado que sabe que él es poseedor de una Realidad mármol y su habilidad, la cual es poseer armas dentro de ellas y ahí observa un arma que podría servirle para esta batalla.

Por lo tanto abriendo sus ojos mostrando una fiera determinación y un brillo plateado Emiya Shirou invoca una lanza roja con espinas casi al borde de su punta, una lanza que curiosamente intento matarle. Ignorando el grito de Rin o llamados de su Servant, Shirou con decisión se movió hacia la zona de la batalla, llama la atención de Cerberus y da un salto de todas las cosas pero no cualquier salto sino un de gran altura y él se preparó para después lanzar la lanza que el invoco:

 **Gae Bolg:**

 _Furiosa lanza que contraataca con la muerte_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

La lanza invocada fue lanzada a la velocidad de mach 2 y con la fuerza de un meteorito choco contra Cerberus y posteriormente causo un choque masivo de destrucción que termino con la existencia de la bestia fantasmal y siguió hacia adelante el misil lanzado con la fuerza de un poderoso taladro que termino y destruyo todo un cementerio cerca de la zona cero del combate.

Gae Bolg: la lanza maldita del héroe legendario Cu Chulainn tenía dos formas, la primera forma siendo la más conocida que tenía su habilidad de alterar la casualidad y causar el efecto de golpear siempre en el corazón mientras la segunda forma es el lanzamiento de todo el poder concentrado de Gae Bolg como una jabalina que, como sus efectos a mostrado, destruye todo.

A diferencia de su primera forma que se especializa en un movimiento de asesinato certero, la segunda forma se centra más en la concentración del Prana para crear una zona de destrucción que en vez de destruir un solo objetivo, destruye en cambio muchos tanto en una sola forma o en varias lanzas mortales, un noble fantasma de rango B+ de tipo Anti-ejercito. Un arma adecuada para la eliminación del temible Cerberus.

-I-imposible….N-no puede….ser….-Susurro en shock Illya al ver la destrucción de uno de los Noble fantasma de Berserker, ella observo aun en shock como el collar de huesos de perros volvía al cuello del Servant de la locura pero una notable parte de los huesos da a entender que ese noble fantasma perdió fuerza ante su abrupta derrota. La semi-homúnculo observo a su hermano adoptivo caer al suelo totalmente cansado pero posteriormente poniéndose de pie con ayuda de una sus Servants e Illya miro a las otras tres aun lista para la batalla. Ella hizo una mueca, cuatro Servants de clase Saber y su hermano adoptivo capaz de invocar un noble fantasma…..no era justo, no era justo joder. Aunque no le gustaba solamente le quedaba una sola opción. Con un gruñido ella llama a su Servant-….Berseker. Nos vamos.

-Grrrr…-Gruñe con fiereza Berserker pero obedece la orden así que en un momento apareció a lado de su master y al siguiente escapo corriendo a alta velocidad dejando toda la zona destruida ante el choque entre el antiguo héroe griego y las cuatros heroínas de espadas mas su maestro. Shirou intenta sonreír de alivio ante el fin de la batalla pero el ya había tenido mucho en ese día, sobrevivir su batalla contra Lancer, el estrés de saber sobre la guerra y lanzar una copia de un noble fantasma le tomo factura por lo que al siguiente momento cayó al suelo desmayado. Saber purpura que le sostenía se alarmo al notar la caída de su master.

-¡Master! ¡Oh dios, espero que estés bien!

-Calmaos niña, que el pretor está bien, solo cansado por tanto estrés que tuvo que aguantar aunque….oh mi, de verdad sí que tengo un master interesante…-Susurro Saber romana acercándose al grupo mientras Saber azul y purpura cuidaban del desmayado Shirou. Saber de negro que vigilaba la zona por si hay algún espía o enemigo oculto hablo de repente.

-Sera mejor irnos, ahora puede que hayamos sobrevivido ante el choque de un poderoso oponente pero de seguro puede que vengan otros enemigos.

-Concuerdo contigo, nórdica, esta batalla de seguro habrá llamado la atención, por suerte esa niña invoco un poderoso campo limitado…..aunque…

-Si, parece que te has dado cuenta, tenemos algunos chismosos presentes….-Siseo con frialdad Saber negro observando a un punto en especifico en el cielo y no se sorprendió en como unos cuervos se fueron volando. Como sospechaba: familiares. De igual forma no era solo un familiar sino una presencia le vigilaba y su fuerte instinto le advertía que el causante está usando algún tipo de espionaje mágico-…..un Magus no está vigilando mediante efectos visuales desde la distancia….

-…..No. es el Servant Caster. Mis instintos me lo están gritando.

-Da lo mismo, Berserker puede ser el único peligroso en esta guerra, los otros pueden ser detenidos….-Mascullo Saber negro con calma, cuando su master había tomado tiempo para hacer Té para todos las cuatros Sabers habían hablado sobre cómo iban a competir entre sí por el deseo del grial, todas ellas eran mujeres que han probado la guerra y han sido lideres de alguna manera por lo cual aunque su conversación fue calladas y susurradas fue en realidad muy tensa, Saber romana las amenazo con matarlas y Saber azul bramo en reto pero de un modo todas arreglaron tener un compromiso: Saber purpura y Saber negro no tienen deseo alguno con el grial aunque deseaban tener una nueva vida, mientras Saber romana y Saber azul tienen uno de hecho y para evitar problemas se juraron que al final lucharían por el derecho del deseo del grial.

Por lo tanto las cuatro lucharían codo a codo para eliminar a sus enemigos y Saber purpura y Saber negro si logran sobrevivir no tendrá que ser eliminada para que el santo grial aparezca.

-Sera mejor irnos ya. Señorita Tohsaka le pido amablemente que venga con nosotros, su Servant está herido y no tiene forma de defenderse de otros enemigos y sé que mi master apreciara mucho que usted este a salvo ¿no crees?-Le pidió amablemente Saber purpura a la joven Tohsaka que se cruzo de brazos pero aun con su orgullo herido asintió estando de acuerdo con la Servant santa. Así el grupo corrieron a alta velocidad hacia su base dejando tras de sí una zona totalmente destruida y que tendría que ser reparada por Kotomine Kirei pero bueno, ese era su trabajo como supervisor de la guerra.

Dejando tras si los familiares de Bazett Fraga que chillaba preocupaba ante lo que ella vio a través de sus cuervos familiares mientras Lancer gritaba al saber que uno de sus nobles fantasma ha sido replicado mientras en el monte Ryuudou Caster echaba humos al tomar nota que esas Sabers notaron que ella les estaba espiando como también estaba aterrada al saber sobre Cuatro Saber en la guerra como también a Heracles como Berserker y más fuerte que nunca. Y finalmente en su forma astral el Servant Archer que estaba preguntándose ¿qué carajo acabo de pasar? Y lamentándose que ese no era su universo para así eliminar a su yo del pasado y cumplir con su meta de liberarse del control de Alaya aunque él no podía dejarse de preguntar una sola cosa sobre la versión de Emiya Shirou de este mundo… ¿Qué secretos ocultaba? ¿Cómo logro llegar tan fuerte y ser capaz de incluso lanzar un noble fantasma como Gae Bolg? ¿Cómo fue tan fuerte este Berserker? ¿Cómo su otra versión logro invocar a cuatro Saber? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

 **En la conciencia del santo grial.**

Angra mainyu lo sintió. El avatar de Ahura Mazda ha comenzado su movimiento.

E invoco cuatro Sabers. No se sorprendía.

El ser considerado todos los males del mundo ha tenido la desgracia de conocer los movimientos de los avatares de Ahura Mazda y sabe que siempre salen victorioso en la guerra entre el bien y el mal.

Pero no esta vez.

Hace diez años logro dañar al avatar de la esperanza, le hizo débil y susceptible a tener un destino oscuro. Después de todo el grial sabe de la historia del contador guardián EMIYA conocido mejor como Archer de la quinta guerra del grial. El destino del avatar de Ahura Mazda es incierto. Lo que no debería de suceder.

Y Angra mainyu podría aprovechar esa ventaja contra su enemigo.

Claro, la invocación de cuatro Saber puede deberse que el sistema de la lucha entre la esperanza y todos los males del mundo ha dado una ventaja al avatar de la esperanza pero eso no quiere decir que Angra mainyu ha perdido. Si el avatar de su enemigo ha invocado cuatro Servant entonces llamara un lote de otros Servants para poner los números parejos.

28 Servants en total para la guerra.

Aunque no evitara el llamado del Servant Ruler.

El podría llamar alguien que podría causar caos. Podría funcionar. El llamara los seres más fuertes que lucharan en esta guerra y que destrozaran al avatar de Ahura Mazda y sus Servants. Y así vendrá un montón de caos y sufrimiento para todos. Así el renacerá y con Ahura Mazda muerto y sin ningún avatar de la esperanza presente entonces finalmente Angra mainyu finalmente ganara.

Y todo el mundo morirá.

Así con una sonrisa inexistente de maldad pura y emociones demoniacas el ser considerado todos los males del mundo concentro el poder de reserva que nunca se ha utilizado. Después de todo ha habido cuatro guerras del grial que nunca ha usado su energía para cumplir sus deseos, energía sin usar de cuatro guerras del grial sale y cumple con su mandato.

Que se llamen los master del todo el mundo para que compitan y causen caos.

Que luchen por sus deseos.

Que luchen por sus metas.

Que luchen y que se destruyan a sí mismo.

Que luchen y que traigan nacimiento a Angra mainyu.

 **Que de inicio a la quinta guerra del santo grial.**

 **¡Que inicie!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí esta este nuevo fic que he creado ¿interesante, no? Pues sí, la idea nació leyendo un viejo fic de Fate Stay Night llamado "nerve damage" el fic era súper Badass pero no lo continuaron y pues en honor a ese fic aquí esta. Sobre el asunto de shirou ser el avatar de Ahura Mazda pues era idea de otro fic pero me pareció mucho así que combine las dos ideas además que ha habido fics que han señalado a shirou como tal porque después de todo el derroto, con Saber, a Angra mainyu, así que así te haces la idea.**

 **En total el fic es sobre un Shirou con energía sobrehumana, poseedor de la cresta Emiya y conocimiento de su propia magia, no hay mucho pero es definitivamente alguien fuerte, con cuatro Servant clase Saber fuerte aunque no imparable por cada uno, sobre los Servant Lancer y Berserker, sé que es obvio que habrán notado que Lancer ahí tiene a Bazett como maestra y que puede acceder a sus runas en la batalla con facilidad y como Berserker tiene más noble fantasma que God Hand, es simple en realidad la respuesta, este es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que quiera pero en total pienso que shirou es fuerte y tiene cuatro Servant para rematar por lo que Shirou necesita enemigos poderosos así que ahí tenemos a un Lancer no débil que tiene en total tres o cuatro noble fantasma y Berserker que tiene cuatro noble fantasmas, eso va para lo mismo con Caster que gana en este fic u nuevo noble fantasma y el falso Assassin ósea Sasaki Kojirou de hecho es en realidad un verdadero espíritu heroico y no un fantasma sin nombre que es en el canon ¿Por qué razón hago esto? Porque ESTO es una guerra del grial en donde héroes luchan así que se me hace un poco jodido que alguien tan honorable como Assassin no sea un verdadero espíritu heroico, en total esto es una guerra y todos los combatientes tienen que ser clasificados. Sobre como Bazett sigue siendo la maestra de Lancer, se puede inventar cualquier excusa, quizás la diré después.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Real Avatar.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

" **Cuando todos los males del mundo aparece, siempre surgirá el avatar de la esperanza para erradicarlo…..Eso suena bien pero ¿Cómo la quinta guerra del grial con 28 Servants compitiendo tiene que ver con eso? De alguna manera, Shirou siente que es su culpa…."**

 **Fuerte Shirou/Harem. Advertencia: Escena de violencia, malas palabras, posible OOC, leve cambio al Canon obviamente y un poco de mención de temas no aptos para menores.**

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Emiya Shirou: Saber azul (Rey Arturo), Saber romana (Desconocido), Saber Purpura (Juana de arco), Saber negra (Desconocido)**

 **Tohsaka Rin: Archer (Contador guardián EMIYA)**

 **Shinji/Sakura Matou: Rider (Medusa)**

 **Kuzuki: Caster (Medea), Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou)**

 **Illyasviel: Berserker (Heracles)**

 **Bazett: Lancer (Cu Chulainn)**

* * *

 _Llamada de los otros master y Servants: parte 1._

 **Segundo día: mañana.**

Había pocas veces en la vida que Bazett Fraga Mcremitz toma alcohol con el simple deseo de emborracharse. Usualmente cuando lo hacía era debido a un trabajo horrible como Enforcers. Era compresible, la lucha contra apóstoles muertos y designados de sellados era claramente estresante. Pero entonces parece ser que encontró otro motivo para tener que tirarse la borrachera más grande: porque un niño salido del diablo logro convocar a cuatro Servants de clase Saber y su propio Servant Lancer fue quien tenía toda la oportunidades de haber evitado tal problema pero no, su suerte actuó de nuevo y los jodio a todos.

-Un mocoso salido de la re-mil putas uso mi lanza….mi jodida lanza….Sniff…-Murmuro lastimeramente Lancer y limpiándose la lagrima de frustración que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando desde que al enterarse en como el niño que se suponía debía de eliminar, su orgullo estaba lastimado, no solo el niño invoco a cuatro Sabers sino uso su preciada Gae Bolg y derroto al jodido Cerberus de la mitología griega de toda la cosa. No era justo. En ese momento de la mañana él y su master estaban emborrachándose para intentar dejar suelto el coraje y la furia. No era justo. Con cuatro Sabers a la mano ese niño de seguro ganaría la guerra y peor que ese niñato era capaz de usar Gae Bolg.

-…..No seas vulgar, Lancer.

-¡Y QUE RAYOS IMPORTA QUE DIGA COCHINADAS! ¡MI LANZA, MI JODIDA LANZA HA SIDO USURPADA POR UN ENCUICLE! ¡¿COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO AHORA, BAZETT?!

-…ugh, sabía que no debí de salir de la cama esta mañana.

Algunos se preguntara ¿Cómo Bazett seguía siendo master de Lancer cuando en otros mundos ella seria asesinada por Kotomine Kirei? Simple, culpen a Shirou, se podía decir que la situación proviene de un suceso hacia un par de años atrás, Shirou creyendo las advertencias de su padre Kiritsugu sobre Kotomine Kirei se la arreglo para convencer a un montón de policías, en encubierto claro está, que había algo raro en la iglesia de Fuyuki. Los policías encontraron los cuerpos de los huérfanos del incendio de Fuyuki que Kirei había tomado para ser baterías de Prana para el Archer de la cuarta guerra del grial o mejor conocido como Gilgamesh, rey de Uruk.

Obviamente Kotomine Kirei logro derrotar a los policías y los engaño con hipnosis tapando sus fechorías pero en medio del asunto uno de los policías logro matar a los niños semi-muertos para poner fin sus sufrimientos, por lo cual desde entonces Gilgamesh ha tenido que recurrir otro modo para absorber Prana como absorber las almas de fugitivos o criminales, dormir con mujeres de alta clase y usar de vez en cuando uno de sus tesoros en su puerta de babilonia. Fue en uno de estos viajes de recuperar Prana que Bazett al llegar a Fuyuki pudo detectar a Gilgamesh y como accedía sin problema a la iglesia, ella se convenció de que Kirei está aliado con un master y que sería peligroso que ella se acercara así que ella hizo la invocación de Lancer en otro lado e informo a Kirei de su participación por teléfono. Ella hizo bien.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Bazett? Uno a uno posiblemente puedo derrotar a uno de esos Sabers, quizás dos pero mira lo terrible que eran cuando pelearon contra Heracles ¡el jodido Heracles de toda la cosa! Y solo dos usaron sus nobles fantasmas, en especial la romana, ella definitivamente es un peligro, ese noble fantasma es definitivamente un poder contra usuarios de continuación de batalla, habilidad que yo poseo.

-…Si, si, lo se…. Sugeriría aliarnos con otros master pero no creo que podamos, por un lado la niña que estuvo con el niño era la heredera Tohsaka por lo cual el chico tiene a cinco Servants bajo su bando—

-¡Oh jodida mierda!

-Y entonces la niña master de Berserker era definitivamente una homúnculo, master de Einzbern, así que puede que haya problemas en hacer una alianza con ella, no podemos con Caster ya que esta en el monte Ryuudou junto a Assassin, solo nos deja con Rider y Archer como posibles aliados y uno de ellos podría ser el Servant de la niña Tohsaka.

-Bien, entonces trabajemos con Berserker y planifiquemos un ataque cuando Caster y Assassin hagan un movimiento ¿no crees? Che, soy un gran amante de la batalla y mi deseo es simplemente tener grandes combate contra otros héroes pero contra cuatro Sabers mi habilidad no será suficiente.

-…Tengo la sensación que la homúnculo Einzbern negara nuestra alianza, como miembro de tales familias siempre tendrán ese sesgo y orgullo ridículo que hacen que hagan estupideces sin darse cuenta, en esto se podía decir negarse a una alianza….pero y si….-Murmuro Bazett y lentamente un sentimiento de duda y….esperanza recorrió su ser. Ella estaba desesperada. La guerra del grial era una lucha a muerte y que terminaba usualmente en tragedia, ella lo sabía, todos los sabían por lo que un enemigo notable, aunque ingenuo, pelee junto a un grupo de cuatro de los Servant mas clasificado hacia que sintiera desesperación a su inminente derrota pero…

¿Y si ese niño pudo invocar a cuatros Servants, ella podría también?

¿El grial podría permitirlo?

El sistema del grial ya se ha roto, cuatro Saber han sido invocado ¿sería posible que se llame a otros más? La consecuencia de esa posibilidad sería quizás una guerra aun mayor y peligrosa pero aumentaría su propia suerte para sobrevivir. Al menos podía intentarlo. Así que con una expresión decidida la mujer Fraga se encamino hacia su taller temporal siendo seguida por un confuso Lancer y así ambos llegaron al círculo de invocación que Bazett había usado para llamar a Lancer, el Servant semidiós parpadeo al reconocer la intención de su master pero el callo porque sinceramente el estaba curioso si podría funcionar lo que Bazett planeaba hacer. La mujer irlandesa encendió sus circuitos mágicos y comenzó a recitar:

" _Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el negro sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder, Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Lancer y Bazett cubrieron su rostro ante la poderosa explosión y la mujer sintió una buena perdida de mana ante la invocación pero no tanto como esperaba, de alguna manera quizás tuvo éxito, solo necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos si funciono. Así observo como entre el humo surgieron dos mujeres, la primera era una pelirroja oscura vistiendo una armadura negra de grandes picos junto a una túnica cayéndole tanto por el pecho como por la espalda y portando en una de sus manos era una lanza, la otra mujer era una joven de piel morena, cabello negro rizado y ojos rojos intensos, ella vestía una toga de batalla griega de color morado y un exótico cinturón marrón y dorado descansaba su cintura, en su espalda tenía un arco hecho de oro y rojo.

Por su aura y armas se notaba que eran de hecho Servants, Bazett estaba estática, había funcionado, ella había invocado varios Servants y aunque no respalda el número que tenía que hacerle frente al niño con cuatro Saber al menos tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Entonces Bazett escucha un gemido de miedo de Lancer y al voltearlo a ver se confunde al notar la expresión de pánico del semidiós. Repentinamente ambas mujeres recién llegadas hablan:

-Servant Archer ha respondido a su llamada ¿le pido a usted: eres mi maestro?

\- Servant Caster ha respondido a su llamada ¿le pido…? …. ¿Setanta? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunto la ahora identificada Caster y Lancer gimió aun mas fuerte al saber que sus sospechas eran correctas. La mujer entonces sonrió. Y todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió pasarle por la espalda, incluso Archer que fue una reina muy famosa no pudo evitar temblar ante la sonrisa de la mujer, era una sonrisa suave y fresca a simple vista pero detrás de ello se esconde un montón de instinto asesino y deseo de destrucción desenfrenada (igual al de Rin Tohsaka) por lo cual Lancer se movió intentado escapar pero Caster a velocidad de rayo atrapo al semidiós sosteniéndolo por la garganta y sonrió aun mas. Lancer tembló aun mas-…oh my, Setanta ¿Qué clase de aptitud es esa? ¿Por qué no has saludado a tu querida maestra?

-¡C-como podría, **Scathach** ….! ¡Eres una loca sanguinaria que sin decir nada eres capaz de causar caos! ¡Maldita mi suerte, de todos los posibles héroes tuvieron que llamarte a ti, joder!

-¡HAHAHAHA! Sigues siendo tan tonto, no esperaba que mantuvieras esa aptitud después de que te cogieras a mi hija….a mi hermana y oh, cierto, también a mí, ósea, esperaba un poco mas de confianza entre nosotros...después de todo compartimos la amistad de los muslos….-Ronroneo como un animal a punto de morder a su presa la heroína legendaria Scathach, entrenadora de héroes, maestra del héroe legendario Cu Chulainn y considerada una de las guerreras más fuerte de su tiempo que incluso supero su condición y llego a incluso superar a muchísimos monstruos y dioses.

Ella definitivamente no era un Servant normal.

-¡Óyeme, no lo digas así que la gente va mal pensar!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fuiste un hombre-puta? Ni que fuera tan malo.

-¡TU…!

-¡BASTA!-Trono una voz silenciando cualquier disputa entre Lancer y Caster, ambos y su master miraron a Archer mirarles con seriedad, su aura era fino y fuerte, digno para una mujer que fue un rey de su nación. Ambos Servants dejan su jugueteo y se miran pensando en su siguiente acción antes de que Archer vuelve a hablar-…otro Servant en mi posición y se habría lanzado a pelear por ser ignorado, por suerte soy alguien que aprecia la calma y serenidad en momentos de discusión así que hablemos como héroes que somos.

-… ¿Qué deseas hablar, Archer?

-Lo obvio. El hecho que nuestra master ya tiene un Servant…. ¿es eso, no?-Inquirió confundida Archer a Bazett que asintió respondiendo afirmativamente su pregunta. Con su duda contestada Archer vuelve a hablar-…como decía, ya tenía un Servant, debería de ser imposible que haya llamado a otros Servants tanto por la cantidad de Prana que necesita gastar y por haber llamado a Servants enemigos que se matarían mutuamente solamente por el deseo del santo grial, hay algo más que lo que hay a simple vista…. ¿cierto?

-De hecho…..Caster, Archer, un niño logro invocar de toda la cosa a cuatro Sabers.

-Tsk, maldición.

-…..Ya veo, eso lo explica todo.

-….Si y solo eso sino es que la situación es peor….y si deseamos sobrevivir y ganar tendremos que trabajar juntos….

-….Entonces tendrás todo mi apoyo, así que master ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en esta guerra del grial?

* * *

 **Segundo día: hogar Emiya.**

-¿Realmente era necesario?

-La tipa comenzó a gritar e intento asesinar a mi pretor, obviamente iba a darle un castigo correctivo.

-Yo concuerdo contigo, tanta gritería solo porque nuestro master acepto a cinco mujeres legendarias a su hogar no es algo muy apreciativo, no es que tuviera algo de malo dar asilo a señoritas como nosotras.

-Ahí te equivocas.

-¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

-Dijiste cinco, solamente somos cuatros, esta niña pelinegra es un poco inútil.

-¡OYE!

-Shhh, calla niña, porque fue la bondad de pretor que sigues con vida y eso que era el primer día de la guerra ¿Cómo dice eso que por casi mueres en el primer día?...a mí me suena a inutilidad.

-¡TU PEQUEÑA M…!-Shirou sabiamente atrapo a Rin y tapo su boca mientras seguía gritando y agitando su puño hacia Saber romana que sonreía victoriosa y maliciosa a dirección de la heredera Tohsaka. Por otro lado Saber azul y purpura miraban con pena ajena a la desmayada Taiga Fujimura que intento golpear con su Tora-Shinai a Shirou acusándole de ser un juerguista rey de harem y como parece obvio, Saber romana no tomo la situación con calma, Shirou de verdad agradeció en el fondo de su ser la acción, Fuji-nee exagera las cosas a veces aunque no le gustaba que se haya llegado a tales extremos. Así que ahí estaba su figura de hermana inconsciente en el suelo mientras un héroe del pasado estaba retando a una mujer joven como si nada mientras otras tres comían su comida como si nada.

Sip, su vida no es normal.

Tomo un tiempo y un poco de hipnosis inofensiva para que todo se arreglara y Taiga hiciera lo suyo y partiera a la escuela para sus clases, gracias a la hipnosis se logro convencer a Taiga a dejar a Shirou quedarse en casa y excusar a Rin por ese día dejándolos en compañía de las Servants del chico Emiya ¿Por qué razón? Aun cuanto se quejo y negó Shirou termino convencido por Rin sobre el peligro de la guerra del grial, se vio anoche en su primera batalla, puede que tuviera cuatro Saber bajo su mando pero incluso tuvieron problemas para enfrentarse al mismísimo Heracles como Berserker aunque las cuatro Saber declararon que debido a la mala conexión con su master y no usar sus más letales noble fantasmas, en especial con Saber romana y azul, o no usarlos como Saber negra y purpura, tuvieron problemas contra Berserker pero en total si iban en serio podría haber ganado.

Rin demostró su inteligencia en haber deducido que Berserker debería de tener un noble fantasma que hacía que reviviera ante una muerte, la única explicación que se tenía a como renació después de tener destruido su estomago por unos de los nobles fantasmas de Saber azul. También había otro tema con Shirou: la invocación de un noble fantasma.

-Rin, de verdad te respeto y en voz baja te admiro…pero de una de las cosas que mi padre me enseño antes de fallecer es no revelar sus As bajo la manga a otros porque si no de una manera en el futuro enemigos podrían descubrir nuestros secretos y habilidades. No puedo contarte así tan fácilmente, es mas por mi seguridad que otra cosa…-Respondió con cierto pesar Shirou a Rin que asintió de mala gana su respuesta.

Ella era una buen juez de carácter y podía ver que Shirou le molestaba hacer eso, el chico de verdad no veía nada de malo decir sobre sus secretos, tan ingenuo era pero tampoco era estúpido, sabía que los secretos son secretos por una razón y porque deben de seguir siendo secretos.

Rin entendió su razón; los Magus hacían lo mismo de todos modos en ocultar celosamente sus misterios pero Shirou solo quiere guardar sus habilidades en secretos para así mantenerse a salvo. Podía entenderlo. Shirou volvió a hablar:

-Solo te digo que es la primera vez que puedo duplicar un noble fantasma y eso es solo viendo la lanza de…ese Lancer que intento matarme.

-Ah…ya veo. Eso es una habilidad monstruosa. _Y ya no era tan peligroso antes-_ Pensó con sarcasmo antes su pensamiento la joven Tohsaka, no era justo en verdad, gracias a la confianza que Shirou le tenía, Rin fue capaz de analizar un poco del talento en bruto que era Shirou, sus circuitos mágicos eran claramente superiores y muchos más de lo que ella tiene, tenía una complexión física tremenda y ahora tenía acceso a un noble fantasma. Aun cuando no sabía suministrar correctamente Prana a sus Servants, definitivamente tenia la guerra ganada, no sin que los otros Servants se unieran a combatir, lo que era casi imposible. Pensando por un momento Shirou decidió hacer una declaración audaz:

-Rin, deseo que hagamos una alianza-Hablo Shirou y curiosamente no se sorprendió que cualquier sonido haya desaparecido de la sala. Sus cuatros Servants le miraban intensamente y Rin estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que Shirou aprovecho y hablo antes de que las mujeres presentes hablaran-….Antes de que se pongan a gritar y todo eso, tengo mis razones del porque dije eso ¿me dejaran explicarme?

-Bueno, supongo que tienes derecho a explicarse, master.

-Tsk, pienso que su idea es estúpida pretor pero dejare que me convenga de lo contrario.

-Si señor Shirou desea decir sus razones pues por mi está bien.

-Adelante master.

-…. _Mmm, escuchare cuáles son sus razones, como sea, de seguro será algo ingenuo…_ continua Shirou.

-Gracias. Rin, yo no deseo pelear contigo. Yo no deseo pelear contra otros pero tendré que hacerlo para evitar que los horrores causados por la última guerra del grial ocurra, tengo mis principios y deseo cumplirlos hasta el final, por ello sugiero que hagamos una alianza, para terminar a los otros enemigos y así al final que tu y yo veamos una solución alternativa para quien y como obtendrá el santo grial.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso ultimo? Tu plan suena prometedor _y practico, tenerlo como enemigo sería una mala decisión, el es ingenuo y quizás pueda sorprenderlo para eliminarlo pero…..el no se merece eso, Tsk, que suave soy. Pero también están sus Sabers, ellas no tomaran gusto mi movimiento, si ataco a Shirou definitivamente moriré._

 _-_ Yo no tengo un deseo para el grial, yo incluso te lo daría porque sé que tú no harías nada malo ¿no?

¿Qué?

-¿Q-que? ¿Q-q-q-que di-dijiste?

-Como escuchaste, si tuviera la oportunidad te daría incluso mi deseo de la guerra del grial si por casualidad ganara ¿Por qué? Porque no tengo un deseo, yo solo deseo que todos los inocentes en esta guerra estén a salvo y he reconocido que desde esto comenzó a sido de mucha ayuda.

-P-p-pero—

-Claro que te daría mi deseo si supiera el tuyo aunque ¿no es personal? No quiero meterme en algo privado—

-…..de verdad eres raro, Shirou. Como sea, si tanto insistes en saber; mi deseo para el santo grial es simplemente acceder a los registros Akashiko, para obtener todo el conocimiento de la Raíz.

-…Ya veo, es un alivio y satisfacción, parece que mis instintos fueron correctos, eres alguien que busca el conocimiento absoluto ¿no, Rin?

-De hecho.

-Entonces no veo el problema para tener nuestra alianza, ya he hablado con todas Sabers y solo dos han acordado tener un deseo para el grial-Comento Shirou aunque miro con pena a sus Servants por haber revelado tal información. Solo Saber romana mostró una mueca en su rostro ante la franqueza de su master pero entendió porque lo hizo. Saber azul, negra y purpura se mantuvieron en calma y dejaron al joven Emiya continuar-…Y bueno, yo sugiero que al final de la guerra tu Servant y los míos que desean el deseo del grial podrán luchar por el premio _aunque desearía que las cosas no terminaran así y todos no pelearan a muerte…..pero bueno, ahí veré que sucede después._

-….Bueno, pensándolo así creo que suena una buena idea. _Si, no se las habilidades de Archer y ahora es un poco inútil ya que esta herido pero quizás el sea capaz de derrotar a dos de esas Saber y obtener el grial aunque ¿Qué sucederán con las otras dos Sabers? Mmm bueno, eso será para después, creo que estaré ganando mucho con este trato._ Bueno, Shirou, solo me toca decir que tienes un trato.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Si, bueno aunque me ha gustado pasar tiempo aquí y tener toda esta discusión tengo que hacer algunos asuntos en mi hogar ¿te molesta que traiga algunas de mis cosas para acá? Porque si vamos a ser aliados de seguro lo más conveniente es que estemos en el mismo lugar _me ayudara a vigilarlo y así quizás pueda averiguar mas sobre él. No solo eso sino debo de averiguar la anomalía que ocurrió con estas cuatro Saber y….saber más sobre el sistema del grial, algo raro está sucediendo._

 _-_ Haz como gustes, Rin. Te esperaremos-Con eso dicho y después de un poco mas de conversación y despedida Rin fue a su hogar para revisar los archivos de su padre y legado familiar, ella llamará a su tutor Kotomine Kirei por si el sabría algo, tendrá una conversación con su Servant Archer y verificar si su idea loca podría resultar. Entonces Shirou se encontró solo con sus Servants en un silencio incomodo, el joven pelirrojo sobo su cuello un poco tenso antes de hablar-….Chicas, se que le molestan que haya tomado estas decisiones pero—

-Tranquilo, Shirou, entendemos que le tengas aprecio a tu amiga…. _eso espero_ , así que no hay nada de malo que pongas aprecio la vida de ella….-Contesto Saber purpura a las otras Sabers, Saber negra y romana no le prestaron atención y solo Saber azul asintió a la palabra de Saber purpura, solo porque ella se veía un objeto para cumplir con su deseo. Eso noto Saber purpura que suspiro cansadamente ante ello pero se concentro en hablar con su master-…Bueno, es realmente inusual que haya logrado llamar verdaderamente a cuatro Servants y que tengamos tal cantidad de Prana, estaremos cansadas en el uso de nuestros fantasmas nobles pero de seguro daremos mas pelea.

-¿Cansadas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cierto, no sabias sobre esto, el uso de Nobles fantasmas para un Servant consume una gran cantidad de Prana dependiendo de cuan fuerte es, algunas veces algunos nobles fantasmas no necesitan Prana pero otros en especifico si lo necesitan, por ejemplo tengo un noble fantasma tipo defensivo que necesita Prana para activarse y como viste anoche, el noble fantasma de Saber líder romana gasta mucho poder.

-Callaos niña, que no soy débil como tu clamas que soy.

-En realidad estoy de acuerdo con la francesa, yo también note los peligros de tu noble fantasma **Dux Legionum** , Saber de roma, de hecho es un noble fantasma muy poderoso pero tiene altos costos después de su uso.

-¿Costo? ¿Cuál costo?

-No creo que sea correcto hablar sobre esto, pretor.

-Saber, eres mi Servant, mi aliada ¿Cómo no puedo preocuparme por si estás haciendo algo que podría lastimarte? Merezco saberlo al menos, después de todo es mi Prana el que usas.

-…Tsk, de verdad tengo un master blandengue, está bien les explicare los efectos de **Dux Legionum** , mi noble fantasma nacido de la sangre y esfuerzo de las armas que mis legionarios dieron en las campañas en las que fui parte en el ejercito, su poder centra en tomar el daño que el enemigo ya tenía y causarlo ignorando cualquier protección o habilidad especial hacia el objetivo de mi noble fantasma.

-Ya veo, así fuiste capaz de romper los huesos de Berserker aun teniendo la protección de la piel de nemea.

-Correcto aunque con poseer **Continuación de batalla** mi noble fantasma automáticamente puede herir al objetivo y por cuan alto sea la continuación de batalla del enemigo más fuerte serán las heridas. Los efectos secundarios como se espera es el uso de una gran cantidad de Prana tanto mía como la de mi master.

-¿Mmm? Yo no le veo nada de malo.

-De hecho no sería problema si no se usara mi sangre como base para la creación de las armas de Dux Legionum, por cada uso de ese noble fantasma recibo cansancio y pérdida de algunas de mis estadísticas debido a la pérdida de sangre antes de que posiblemente caiga desmayada y/o muera.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

-Porque no había obligación en hacerlo, ya tome muchísimo Prana de tu parte, pretor, en el uso de dos nobles fantasmas. Yo tengo mi propio orgullo que cuidar y el uso de aprovecharme de un ingenuo me parece el mayor deshonor que pueda hacer, así que planeaba no decirte eso para evitar que te preocupes y de más de tu Prana innecesariamente. Apreciara el gesto pero no llegue a ser un héroe legendario siendo ayudadas por otros.

-…..Ya veo….Creo que no veo de problemas en darte Prana, Saber, yo tengo mucho que dar.

-Deja ya, Pretor, el uso del poco Prana que le queda es algo que—

-Ya, ya, no hay problema que te de mas Prana….ven, te probare…-Con eso dicho Shirou cerró los ojos y concentro sus circuitos mágicos para su siguiente acción, tomo su Prana y bruscamente lo lanzo a la débil conexión con sus Servants y de inmediato la conexión se fortaleció y Shirou abrió los ojos tomando nota el temblor y aumento de presencia de las cuatro Sabers, las cuales se veían sorprendida, mas Saber romana que ahora que se daba cuenta estuvo muy pálida y con aire de lentitud hacia unos momentos atrás. Con una sonrisa leve e imperceptible Saber romana asintió a su master.

-Claramente yo tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, pretor, la gran pérdida que tuve anoche ha sido recuperado. No lo digo usualmente pero te lo agradezco.

-De nada, Saber….entonces ¿desean hablar de algo más?

-….Quizás podamos conversar sobre nuestra estrategia para eliminar a Berserker ¿Qué les parecen?-Pregunto con calma Saber azul a las otras Sabers que asintieron dudosas pero juntas acompañadas con su master planificaron su siguiente movimiento. Shirou les hizo jurar que no matarían a la master de Berserker y aunque todas las heroínas tenían que decir algo al respecto sobre ello al final no pudieron negarse a la petición de Shirou. También concordaron que los desmayos severos aleatorios que aparecen en toda la ciudad de Fuyuki tienen que ser trabajo de un Servant y estuvieron de acuerdo que lo atacarían más tarde que nunca.

* * *

 **Segundo día: en la tarde.**

 **Inglaterra: Torre del reloj.**

-¿Con que fuiste elegida, eh?-Comento un hombre de cabello negro largo y vistiendo un traje de negocios y una gabardina roja, frente a él era una joven aristócrata de cabellos rubio y ropaje azul, con ellos era acompañada una autómata hecha de mercurio que tenia la forma de una maid. La joven aristócrata se limito a tomar una taza de té mientras el hombre gemía con fastidio-…de todas las personas para haber sido escogido como competidor para la guerra del grial ¿eres tu quien debe de ser escogida? Tsk, que desperdicio.

-¿Por qué dices tales palabras de tal manera, querido Waver? Después de todo soy tu superior ¿no debería de tenerme más respeto que esto?

-Respeto que jamás recibirás, Reiner, he pasado estos diez años revolucionando la misma torre de reloj con mis estudiantes de alto grado y es gracias a mi que el nombre Archibald no se ha hundido en el olvido y aun con todo eso y más jamás has permitido que yo tenga un poco de libertad de este maldito acuerdo, así que no, poco es lo que mereces de mi…-Aclaro con frialdad Waver velvet o mejor conocido actualmente como lord El-melloi II, el sucesor de Kayneth Archibald, siervo obligado a la semi-caída familia Archibald y quien fue su salvación. Algo que secretamente Waver odiaba con pasión extrema.

El fue un competidor de la cuarta guerra del grial junto a su Servant Rider, Iskander el rey de los conquistadores, después de la guerra él fue atacado por los Archibald que le culparon por la muerte de su heredero Kayneth y la destrucción de su cresta mágica lo que obviamente era una falsedad ya que se sabe que el culpable del caso de Kayneth fue por Emiya Kiritsugu pero los Archibald solo querían un chivo expiatorio y como él era un mago de solo tercera generación además de haber robado el catalizador original de Kayneth fue entonces atrapado por los Archibald a serviles en pago por su "afrenta" contra la familia Archibald, así Waver tuvo que usar su fama como una gran maestro para subir la fama de la ya caída familia Archibald desde la pérdida de su cresta mágica y le ha estado sirviendo como su lord El-melloi desde hace diez años. La joven quien estaba hablando era heredera de la familia Archibald, como tal su superior, Reiner El-melloi Archibald, una talentosa joven que siempre se la pasaba hostigando a Waver y quien el mismo odiaba con pasión oculta.

-Mmmm sigues resentido, que poco práctico Waver, nuestras acciones son simplemente el resultado de recuperar lo que es nuestro ¿no crees? Después de todo el catalizador de Iskander era nuestra para empezar-Respondió Reiner con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Waver contuvo con éxito una mueca de furia y odio hacia la joven heredera. Era cierto, además de no solo servirles como proxy y siervo, los Archibald le quitaron algo que valoraba muchísimo, los restos de la capa de su Servant Rider. El catalizador que uso para llamarlo. Es por ello que él no decidió competir en la quinta guerra del grial: no pelearía en una guerra sin su rey.

-Me quitaron mucho simplemente por una decisión hecha en mi juventud, habría maneras de pagar por mi robo pero me han acusado de las acciones del Magus Killer. Fueron los razonamientos deplorables de Kayneth lo que consiguió que él y Sola-Ui murieran en la guerra, no por mí, así que no es solo por quitarme el catalizador de mi Servant sino de la acusación falsa de la que tu familia ha lanzado de mi enojo. Son solos musarañas que encontraron al objeto más fácil para desquitarse.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Waver velvet, no eres tan importante como crees que eres como para evitar que te eliminemos al ser tan impertinente ¡Así que ten más respeto a tu superior!

-¿O qué? ¿Matarme será tu solución? Te recuerdo bien con quien hablas, Reiner Archibald, puede ser que sea un don nadie para tu familia pero yo SOY quien dio ideo la base para la enseñanza en el futuro de la torre del reloj y que se ha ganado una reconocimiento único de la misma vice-presidente Lorelei Bartholomei y ni te olvides de la amistad que tengo con los otros jefes de las otras divisiones ¿estás tan segura de querer matarme ahora, Reiner? ¿Cómo creen que relacionaran los otros ante mi muerte? Recuerda porque aun con todo los Archibald me necesitan más que yo les necesito a ustedes, así que si Reiner Archibald, sé muy bien lo que digo.

-Tsk…..siempre tan boca floja Waver, de verdad no sabes respetar a quienes son tus superiores. Por esta vez tu ganas en esto, Waver velvet, pero te lo aseguro que algún días aprenderás a respetar, Tsk que molestia contigo, siempre tratas de negar tu posición como un siervo, no sé que buscas en tratar de ir mas allá de lo que tú eres.

- _Aprendí del mejor, gracias Rider, por enseñarme a ir más allá de lo que soy y tener orgullo de lo que yo deseo ser…..._ De todas formas nos hemos desviado del tema, aun con mis sentimientos y pensamientos sobre todo esto, debo de preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo ahora?

-Dos cosas: información y un catalizador.

-Como sospechaba…..Claro está que aclares mejor y detallado lo que tú desees. _Aunque ya sospeche lo que desea._

-Deseo información del único sobreviviente de la cuarta guerra del grial accesible para poder prepararme para mi viaje a Fuyuki y luchar en la guerra. Deseo saber lugares, estrategias, planes, debilidades y otra clase de información que puedas darme para que cuando llegue a Fuyuki este mejor equipada y preparada, no deseo cometer el mismo error que hizo Kayneth y Sola-Ui.

-Puedo entender que deseas información de un veterano de la guerra del grial pero la cuestión más importante es ¿para que necesitas un catalizador de parte mía, Reiner? ¿Qué pasa con el de Iskander?

-…mis padres han decidido que debido a los comentarios dado de parte tuya de tu Servant, sería lo mejor que tenga otro catalizador para invocar a un Servant más adecuado.

 _-Hahaha, ella cree que no se…_ ya veo y considerando que soy muy buen amigo del hermano de Sola-Ui y el señor Rocco Belfaban entonces esperas que use mis contactos para obtener un catalizador de alta clase para tu Servant ¿correcto?

-De hecho eso es lo que espero.

-….Grrr bien pero ¿con una condición?

-Tsk ¿Por qué exiges…?

-¡Detente ahí, Reiner! Recuerda muy bien que la relación entre la familia Nuada-Re y Archibald está muy agriada desde que por culpa de Kayneth causo la muerte de Sola-Ui y pedirle un favor a Bram Nuada-Re me costara caro, así que no lo hare antes de que me des algo a cambio.

-…..Grrrr bien ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

-Libertad completa de mi futuro heredero.

-…Eso significa que la línea Velvet a no estaría bajo nuestro control. Es algo—

-De hecho, le aseguro que trabajare como un loco para darle los mejores resultados a la familia Archibald pero que dejen en paz a mi propia línea después de mi muerte, además ¿Qué esperan ganar con eso? Mi familia seria a lo mucho solo de quinta generación y ustedes aristócratas obsoletos no encontraran uso a mis descendientes además ¿Quién puede asegurar que haya algo tan talentoso como yo en mis descendientes? No lo creo.

-…..me pides algo imposible, Waver, algo que ni vale la pena el esfuerzo de un catalizador.

-Estúpido no soy, se que ustedes no tienen el catalizador de Iskander.

-¿Q-que? ¿C-como…?

-Se sobre el rumor de que obtuvieron hace años atrás una nueva cresta mágica gracias a su contactos con los Bartholomei pero yo se que esas clases de tratos no son baratos, note como de enferma estaba hace años atrás en una de tus visitas así que supuse que habías recibido la nueva cresta, note igual en como los Archibald me estaban presionando en conseguir más ingresos para la familia y como su propia fortuna ha decaído hace algún tiempo.

-¿C-como h-h-has s…?—

-Es fácil saber estas cosas si se prestan atención, con estos ejemplos y escuchar algunos rumores pude armar todo el panorama de su situación: gastaron muchos de sus tesoros y códigos místicos para la producción de mucho dinero y así la compra de una cresta mágica obtenida por la familia Bartholomei, puedo apostar que esa es la razón del porque ya no tienen el catalizador de Iskander, es que lo vendieron por dinero.

-…

-Oh sí, estoy enojado ¿Por qué crees que estoy siendo tan duro contigo, Reiner? No dudo que el deseo para el santo grial es la obtención de mayor gloria para tu familia, Reiner, por ello viniste a mí para un catalizador para tu Servant, en total tu familia están desesperado, solo tienen una oportunidad y es en la guerra del grial ¿me equivoco?

-…Maldito.

-Y es por eso que no me mataran, los Bartholomei son muy apegados a su deseo de ser perfectos pero son honorables en raras ocasiones, que ustedes me maten simplemente será la causa de su caída en desgracia y peor es que soy yo que mantiene en alto la reputación de los Archibald, por ello la única forma de darte todo lo que has demandado es simplemente cumpliendo con mi deseo, les daré lo que quieres.

-…Esto no se quedara así, Waver, pagaras por esto, trabajaras como nunca en tu vida y vivirás para hacer superior a la familia Archibald y te aseguro que cuando esta guerra termine y mi familia este en lo más alto, tu vida será desechada en tu inutilidad-Siseo con fría furia Reiner sacando un pergamino viejo y comenzar a escribir el contrato antes las demandas de Waver. El El-melloi II sonrió victoriosamente. Varias horas después ambos estaban frente a un círculo mágico que brillaba con Prana pura mientras Reiner hacia el canto de invocación para un Servant, le costó trabajo conseguir un catalizador adecuado pero lo logro con pura negociaciones con Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, ahora ahí estaban a la espera de la aparición del esperado Servant de gran clase.

Así después de una explosión de humo y Prana se hizo aparecer el Servant….de hecho dos Servants para sorpresa de Waver y Reiner. Observaron salir entre el humo un hombre de estatura baja de cabello rubio arenoso vistiendo una armadura vikinga dañada de color negra y dorada, tenía grandes collares con huesos de gran tamaño en ella, una piel de algún animal en su hombro y en su espalda descansaba dos espadas en sus fundas, sus ojos afilados y sus grandes dientes le daban una apariencia de una bestia, junto a él era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro vistiendo un vestido de color negro con grandes adornos dorados y rojos, ella sonreía con malicia mientras sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

-Soy Servant Berserker—

-Yo, Servant Assassin—

-…Ha respondido su llamado ¿Quién de vosotros es…..?-Ambos Servants callaron y de inmediato miraron al otro confundidos. Waver se pego la frente sin sorprendente ante el aumento de gritos y pelea entre los dos Servants, Reiner por otro lado parpadeo, ella había invocado en especifico a Berserker ya que era un Servant de la mejor clase aunque realmente incontrolable pero ¿de dónde salió ese Assassin? Reiner miro las manos de Waver encontrándolas vacías de cualquier sello de comandos. Reiner no sabía porque pero sentía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **En otra parte: noche.**

 **Ciudad de Fuyuki.**

-Es hora que llames a tu Servant, niña-Ordeno Zouken Matou con una sonrisa maliciosa a su "nieta" Sakura Matou. Gracias a los familiares de Zouken puesto en toda la ciudad habían detectado la invocación de cuatro Servants clase Saber, obviamente había enviado a sus gusanos a investigar que sucedía y resulto que de hecho había cuatro Sabers y fueron llamados de todas las cosas por el que creía que era un niño inútil amigo de Sakura, Emiya Shirou.

Como es usual, Zouken había informado de la situación a sus nietos y la respuesta a sus palabras había sucedido como esperaba y deseaba. Shinji se había enojado a montón del potencial y poder mágico del que era conocido como el "conserje falso" y sintió muchísimo celos el que él consideraba un inútil era un Magus, tal era su enojo que golpeo a Rider y abuso de Sakura la noche anterior. Sakura como se esperaría se horrorizo al Saber que su amado Sempai termino en la guerra del grial aunque secretamente estaba aliviada que tuviera cuatro Sabers, así nadie le ganaría aunque lógicamente dictaba que cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Así que ahí estaban, al día siguiente después dado la noticia, para que Sakura invocara un nuevo Servant, al parecer Zouken usando su conocimiento como fundador de la guerra del santo grial o conocido a principios como el ritual Toque de cielo había reconocido que lo que sea que hizo Emiya Shirou había roto el sistema de grial y el mismo grial al parecer para contrarrestar el suceso de la invocación de cuatro Servants de una clase uso la energía de las anteriores cuatro guerras para llamar en conjunto de cuatro de los siete Servants, así que Zouken en búsqueda de mas ventaja había ordenado a Sakura para que pudiera usar el circulo de invocación.

Obviamente Rider había sido liberada del libro de sellos falso que Shinji usaba para controlar a Rider para cedérsela a Sakura, obvio que se había usado un sello de comando para retener a Rider para intentar matar a Shinji, esto era necesario porque era Sakura que iba a dar el Prana para llamar su Servant extra. Así que ahí estaban los tres Matou y el Servant Rider esperando el llamado de un nuevo Servant, Sakura hacia el canto para llamar al Servant deseando en el fondo que hubiera un milagro para su situación mientras Shinji sonreía victorioso al pensar que tendría las herramientas para ganar el grial, Zouken sonreía con malicia, aun cuando esperaba la próxima guerra para obtener el deseo para su inmortalidad pero con esta oportunidad quizás pueda tener su más deseado deseo. Y así en una explosión de humo y Prana apareció un solo Servant….un Servant que solamente cumpliría con el deseo de su master.

-Bueno, vamos a ver… Bien, Servant ¿Quién demonios eres? Te está hablando el que será tu superior-Hablo Shinji con una mueca de arrogancia dando un paso hacia adelante observando a través del humo semi-despejado a una mujer vestida de una túnica con capucha negra con bordes dorados pálido, su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha que tenía en su rostro pero su presencia era misteriosa. La mujer pareció notar a Shinji, bajo su capucha miro al adolescente y se tenso repentinamente, eso no lo noto Shinji sino que silbo al notar que era una mujer la Servant-…vaya, noto cierto encanto en ti, creo que eres un Caster, será interesante romp—

¡SLASH!

-erte…..ugh….-Mascullo Shinji y se pregunto por qué no sentía su cuello, ese sería su último pensamiento, antes de que su cuerpo y cabeza cayeran por separado mientras la mujer encapuchada se movía a alta velocidad y atrapada a Sakura y ponía su mano encima de su corazón. Zouken le tomo tiempo para reaccionar ante esos sucesos, Rider se tenso y se lanzo para ayudar a su master antes lo que parecía ser un Servant hostil. Entonces la mujer encapuchada hablo…

 **Zabaniya: Eliminación Delirante.**

 **Zabaniya: Icor de Reverie.**

¡KRUCK!

La mujer arranco literalmente a través de sangre y especie un especie de gusano raro que estaba anteriormente ubicado encima del corazón de Sakura y Zouken al verlo grito de espanto pero entonces la mujer aplasto el insecto y desde el cuerpo de Sakura todos los demás gusanos de cresta comenzaron a morir lentamente dejando detrás el Prana que las conformaba. Zouken grito de dolor, sufrimiento y furia mientras enviaba sus familiares hacia la mujer encapuchada pero entonces él fue destrozado por Rider que le corto en un montón de pedazos con sus cuchillos, la mujer con delicadeza dejo a Sakura en el suelo, quien su piel se volvía un poco pálida y su cabello se volvía de color negro, la mujer encapuchada miro a los restos de los familiares y con una mano activo nuevamente su Zabaniya deshaciéndolo como si nada.

Ella y Rider siguieron destruyendo a los gusanos dejando al final de todo uno solo que se movía en el suelo con lentitud y cansancio, la mujer encapuchada se acerco como si fuera una presa a punto de devorar a su presa y tomo el ultimo gusano con su mano, lo puso frente su rostro dejando a la vista su apariencia siendo una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, ojos grises y pelo negro con brillo morado, en su cuello oculto por su capucha descansaba la parte rota de una máscara de calavera. La mujer hablo al gusano con frialdad.

-Mi habilidad personal **Empatía de presencia** me permite sentir las características de mis objetivos….planeaba matar a mi master por atreverse a llamar a una adoradora del gran Ala y que se ha atrevido a invocarme en una guerra pagana, pero cuando la vi…. supe de los males que asqueaban del cuerpo de la niña….así que decidí ayudarla en su lugar.

-T-tu…-La mujer no le dejo terminar y aplasto el gusano terminando finalmente con la vida de Zouken Matou. La mujer tiro los restos del gusano y se encamino hacia su master siendo interrumpida por Rider que se puso frente a ella mirándole bajo su venda con frialdad, ambas mujeres midieron la presencia de la otra para después reconocerse como aliadas en vez de enemiga. La mujer encapuchada junto a Rider tomaron a Sakura y se encaminaron para salir de aquel lugar deplorable y así prepararse para lo que vendrá. Entonces la mujer encapuchada mira de soslayo a Rider y habla…

-…por cierto, Soy Servant Assassin o mejor conocida como una de las aspirantes a **Hassan-i-Sabbad** y mi deseo es destruir el santo grial.

* * *

 **Tercer día: mediodía.**

 **Fuyuki: Camino cerca del aeropuerto.**

-Fuyuki, eh….no he estado aquí desde hace más de ochenta años atrás….mph, como pasa el tiempo…-Hablo un hombre de apariencia joven de cabello color azul pálido y vistiendo un traje fino de color blanco y pantalones negros, Sentado a su lado era una mujer de cabello azul amarrado en un moño y con un uniforme similar en color y diseño que su acompañante, ambos estaban en una limosina que los iba a llevar a una base en la cual esperarían las cosas necesario para su fortaleza para la inusual guerra del grial que habían llegado. El hombre joven se volvió a la mujer-…después de mi derrota en la tercera guerra del grial no espere regresar pero henos aquí, el mismo grial desea que yo lo recupere y le dé un mejor uso. Es claramente el destino mismo que está actuando, Selenike.

-Como usted diga, lord Darnic-Hablo la mujer conocida como Selenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, parte de una organización en la asociación de magos llamada Yggdmillennia conformados por familias, clanes, Magus de tercera y segunda categoría con los ocasionales Magus de clase alta, Yggdmillennia fue fundada entonces por Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia hacia más de un medio siglo atrás un hombre notable que ha logrado grandes acuerdo gracias a su carisma e inteligencia aunque era conocido como un pésimo maestro, no solo eso sino desconocido para casi todos él fue una vez un competidor de la tercera guerra del grial.

Gracias a su taumaturgia fue capaz de vivir por más de un siglo y tener la apariencia de un hombre a finales de sus veinte, recientemente él había recibido junto a su subordinada Selenike unos sellos de comandos, el creyó que era una señal del destino y así cumplir su plan fallido con el santo grial nuevamente, usando sus contactos consiguieron grandiosos catalizadores, así él y Selenike llamaron sus Servants llevándose una sorpresa muy seria.

Cada uno de ellos habían logrado invocar a dos Servants, fue difícil calmar a los cuatro Servants para que no se mataran entre si, en especial Caster que dio terribles problemas y muchos de sus subordinados habían muerto, Darnic uso su carisma natural para calmar la situación y así después de varias horas logro un compromiso con los cuatro Servant para combatir juntos y así obtener el grial, curiosamente solo dos de los Servants tenían un deseo mientras los otros estaban bien con solo vivir y luchar por sus propias razones. Darnic aun así mantendría un ojo en esas dos Servants. El ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora por ser un hombre cauto.

-Aunque espero que no olvides que anhelo cumplir mi deseo, Darnic, no pierdas de vista el punto importante…-Hablo un hombre en un asiento diferente en la limosina, se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro usando un traje negro y el sonreía con misterio mientras bebía una vaso de vino. Se trataba de Lancer, uno de los Servant invocados y quien sin miedo declaro su verdadera identidad: **Vlad Tepes**. Darnic podía respetar a su Servant, considerando que la base Yggdmillennia, torre Millenia, se encuentra en Rumania, nación que su Servant lucho sin cesar cuando estuvo vivo. Darnic sonrió asintiendo a las palabras de Lancer.

-De hecho, mi señor, no olvidare de su deseo aunque primero debemos de conseguir la victoria en esta…inusual guerra del grial.

-De hecho Lancer, no te olvides que también yo deseo algo con el grial…-Entro a la conversación una mujer que con solo sus palabras llamo la atención de los presentes, se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos teniendo como vestimenta un traje de batalla japonés de color rojo y un sombrero militar daba a entender que ella fue líder de un grupo o ejercito militar cuando estuvo viva, ella estaba sentada alejado de los otros presentes mientras fumaba sin importarle que estaba dentro de una limusina, ella no era esa clase de persona que se reprime solo porque los otros lo dicen. Lancer hizo una mueca a la mujer quien respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro-…aun deseo pelear contra y darte una paliza, Vlad III, no me gusto que te pusiste petulante solo porque estábamos en tu nación natal.

-Callaos maldita bruta oriental, si quieres pelea muy bien puedo dártela, no confundas mi falta de hostilidad como debilidad, yo solo veo una utilidad en ti por el momento.

-Hahaha, vaya si que tienes hierro en la sangre para decir eso en mi cara, Vlad…muchos dirían que te ahogas en arrogancia en hablarme con ese tono ¿no sabes quién soy?

-No es difícil confundirse en saber de tu identidad, demonio oriental.

-Tsk, vaya, parece que eres hipócrita conmigo, después de todo yo no ando llamándote…. vampiro—

¡FZZZZZ!

-¿Quieres repetir eso, **Oda Nobunaga**?-Susurro con amenaza Lancer teniendo su lanza en el cuello de la mujer mientras ella apuntaba con unos mosquetes de acero al pecho del hombre. Ambos se miraron en reto antes de que al mismo tiempo sonrieran con ansia asesina y emoción.

Sus aptitudes le hacen enemigos naturales pero no evitaban secretamente respetarse mutuamente debido a los hechos de sus leyendas, en cómo han sufrido mala fama en sus nombres, Vlad haber sido marcado con el nombre de conde Drácula y oda Nobunaga que fue llamada él Rey demonio del sexto cielo, ambos tenían el mismo deseo de limpiar sus leyendas de estúpidos títulos malditos y puede ser que hagan un arreglo para que el deseo omnipotente del grial cumplan ambos deseos pero querían cerciorarse si el otro es confiable y útil en la guerra del grial, así que por ahora se mantendrían en guardia y vigilarían al otro.

-Basta los dos. Si no fuera que reforcé este vehículo antes de seguro habría sido destruido por su estúpida escaramuza, así que Lancer, Archer cálmense ya…-Hablo con enojo una mujer en su propio asiento y mirando a Los dos Servants con frialdad y enojo, ambos Servants gruñeron para después volver a sus asientos y tratar de ignorarse.

La mujer que le detuvo soltó un suspiro de molestia mientras sobaba su cabello morado, tenia piel morena y tenía una vestimenta de una mujer adinerada de Egipto, siendo un vestido de color blanco crema y oro que dejaba a la vista su vientre, ella estaba descalza y tenía en su brazo un montón de manillas de oro, en total era básicamente una reina y su aura lo demostraba. Ella entonces volvió a hablar.

-….Deberían de calmarse y mejor pensar en su siguiente acción para la guerra del grial, tomen a cuenta a Assassin, ella no parecía ser alguien serio al principio pero entones mírala ahora, recién llegamos ya se fue y ha comenzado sus movimientos para la guerra, si eso no es iniciativa no sé lo que es y créeme, se sobre el esfuerzo humano.

 _-mph, puede ser que parezca una cara bonita pero se nota que sabe muy bien de estrategia y manipulación-_ Pensó Archer o en vida Oda Nobunaga alzando una ceja a la Servant denominada Caster o en vida fue la emperatriz **Cleopatra VII**. Oda Nobunaga pudo detectar las palabras ocultas de Caster, que Assassin puede parecer que haya puesto de todo a su asociación puede que parezca algo bueno pero ella estaba fuera de su vista haciendo quien sabe, como un Assassin su nivel de encubrimiento de presencia la hacía peligrosa y los presentes como líderes de sus naciones cuando estuvieron en vida podían reconocer algo oscuro en Assassin, así que las palabras supuestamente aduladoras de Caster eran más una advertencia: prepararse por si Assassin les traiciona o que cause problemas para ellos.

-Ah, sí, Assassin, ella definitivamente es una espíritu heroico inusual pero aprecio gratamente su contribución para la guerra del grial.

-Oh puedo apostar que es muy grandiosa hehehe….-Murmuro con una mueca lasciva Selenike, ella era una maga oscura, centrada en la hechicería del sacrificio, sangre y muerte, literalmente se podía ver lo oscura que ella era considerando que olor era literalmente a muerte y sangre. No solo eso sino que era sádica y lujuriosa, ella de la emoción y lujuria era capaz de besar las mismas extrañas de las bestias y seres humanaos que sacrifica para sus rituales.

Cuando supo de la identidad de Assassin prácticamente se volvió loca de emoción y éxtasis, desde entonces cuando podía ella saboreaba de la delicia que era su hermosa Servant. Y lo mejor era que su Servant no le importaba sus toqueteos y avances sexuales, no era una sorpresa de hecho, considerando quien era.

-Darnic, de igual forma hablando sobre Assassin ¿Dónde está ella?

-Oh, aparente afirmo que iría a ver el estado del monte Ryuudo…

-Ya veo, es un buen comienzo para averiguar que sucede, esta noche definitivamente será movido en aquel templo…

* * *

 **Tercer día: medianoche.**

 **Monte Ryuudo.**

-Que hermosa y deplorable noche, que contradicción…-Susurro caminando a través del bosque que rodeaba aquel monte Ryuudo, sus pasos eran lentos y calmados, no acuerdo a su intención en aquel lugar sagrado. Tal era su encubrimiento de presencia de rango A++ que simplemente era casi imposible para los Servants saber de su ubicación.

Ella tenía una misión: revisar si alguien ha ocupado el monte Ryuudo pero ella no era estúpida, era estrategia pura la ocupación del monte Ryuudo que tenía la mejor conexión con la línea de ley en toda Fuyuki , cualquier master usaría tal cantidad de Prana para ser usada por su Servant. Ya había enviado sus niñas a vigilar una cuarta parte de Fuyuki, le tomaría un montón de Prana para restablecer su reserva para llamar nuevamente uno de sus Noble fantasma aunque aun tenía el poder suficiente para luchar si se da el caso.

-Oh vaya, esto sí que es un buen campo limitado… ¿para qué será…?-Murmuro Assassin aun oculta en las sombras moviéndose en el borde del campo limitado, concentrándose para hacer su movimiento y romperlo para así poder entrar aunque ya era obvio que el monte Ryuudo ya ni tiene residentes. Así después de un tiempo encontró una brecha en el campo limitado y actuó rápidamente comenzando a correr a través de las sombras de la noche, ella conreo hacia el templo para así poder espiar a sus enemigos pero entonces sus sentidos se activaron y se movió rápidamente hacia un lado…

¡SLASH!

-Oh vaya, falle…-Murmuro un hombre de cabello morado largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y vistiendo un traje de samurái antiguo, este era el original Servant Assassin de la quinta guerra del grial, Sasaki Kojirou. El espadachín se puso en posición frente a la otra Assassin con su katana en alto y miro a la asesina oculta con una leve sonrisa-….Seria un agrado de tu parte si te mostraras, obviamente tienes encubrimiento de presencia, así que…..de un asesino a otro, muestre un poco de orgullo.

-Tsk….ni te sentí hasta mucho mas tarde, entonces eres un Assassin…..genial, yo también…- Mascullo la asesina y saliendo de las sombras de la noche era una mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro largo y unos ojos de color dorado, vestía un vestido negro hebreo con marcas moradas y doradas en él, en su cadera había dos puñales de color rojo, el detalle más notable en la mujer serian los cuernos en su frente y la cola delgada que salía detrás de su espalda. Ella sonrió con sensualidad y dejando a la vista unos colmillos muy largos dándole un aura de depredación. La mujer con un contoneo en su cadera se movió hacia Sasaki y susurro-….Entonces ¿Cómo has logrado sentirme bajo mi encubrimiento de presencia, guapo?

-Basta. Sus trucos no funcionara conmigo, madame, soy un espadachín muy apegado a la virtud de la batalla y honor, así que tales trucos para encantarme no funcionaran-Siseo repentinamente Sasaki deteniendo el movimiento de Assassin que bufo con diversión a encontrar un hombre con suficientemente fuerza mental como para soportar o ignorar su habilidad **Seducción** de rango A+ Una habilidad que representa cuan hábil es Assassin en atraer a otros a la actividad sexual.

Su rango representa como fue deseada por la mayoría de la creación, es casi imposible que un hombre se resista a ella o al menos no sienta algo al verla (incluso una Servant mujer tendría que tener resistencia contra magia de rango C o más para ser inmune). Por suerte Sasaki Kojirou tiene resistencia contra magia de rango C+ mas una habilidad llamada **Vitrificación** que le permite negar cualquier clase de interferencia mental y Sasaki Kojirou en vida fue muy centrado en el arte de la espada por lo que ignoro otros deseos naturales de cualquier ser humano como la atracción al sexo opuesto.

-Son pocos lo que no atraigo, claramente los espadachines son muy secos como dicen algunos…

-Definitivamente tienes el aura y peligro de un Servant Assassin, menos mal que mis instinto me advirtieron de su presencia aunque fue muy difícil hacerlo.

-Oh my, para ser un Assassin eres muy capaz.

-También clasifico para la clase Saber pero bueno, aquí estoy como Assassin, de igual forma basta de charla, a ordenes de mi master tendré que detenerte en este instante, así que….-Sin decir mas Sasaki Kojirou se movió a alta velocidad hacia Assassin lanzando ataques con su katana noble fantasma Monohoshizao a alta velocidad que incluso le dieron problemas a Assassin pero la mujer no era normal y con velocidad esquivaba como podía los ataques de Sasaki. Ella saco varios puñales desde un bolsillo en su cadera y los lanzo hacia Sasaki que el esquivo con cierta dificultad, la mujer se movió hacia el hombre japonés con un cuchillo a la mano y lanzo su ataque que fue detenido por la espada de Sasaki. Ambos se miraron al rostro fríamente-… ¿es esto todo lo que tienes?

-No lo creo.

¡POW!

-¡Urk!...-Tosió un poco de sangre Sasaki al recibir un puño intenso que Assassin le había dado, fue tal la fuerza que él fue lanzado hacia atrás y chocar contra varios árboles en el camino, el rápidamente se movió esquivando una gran cantidad de cuchillos salir de la nada, Sasaki corrió a alta velocidad usando Monohoshizao desviando los proyectiles y el mascullo al no poder detectar a Assassin, de verdad su encubrimiento de presencia era claramente el mejor. Y no solo eso sino también estaba el repentino aumento de Assassin, eso no era normal, tal fuerza solo puede…..pertenecerle a un monstruo. Sasaki Kojirou obtuvo la información gracias a su conexión con el grial- _Fuerza Monstruosa_. _Una habilidad poseída por monstruos y bestias, puedo suponer que es máximo de rango B pero esta habilidad no dura para siempre, así que tengo que evadir por mientras—_

¡FIZZZZZ! ¡FIZZZ! ¡FUZZCH! ¡THINCK!

- _¡Tsk! Por casi me da…-_ Pensó Sasaki con leve urgencia cubriéndose detrás de un árbol, sorpresivamente quizás más de cien cuchillos por casi le toma por sorpresa pero usando su katana logro desviar la mayor parte de las armas arrojadizas pero eso no le quitaba lo absurdo del ataque, vinieron de todas partes y a gran cantidad ¿Cómo es que Assassin fue capaz de tal hazaña?

Sasaki pensó que tenía que ser otra habilidad y una peligrosa para él, debido a ser un espadachín su mayor debilidad son los ataques a largas distancias y en gran número, el confiaba en su katana **Monohoshizao** pero era un simple noble fantasma de rango D que no hace mucho mas que ser parcialmente irrompible y aumentar la velocidad de sus cortadas pero a mas allá no tiene mucho uso y mas a un enemigo que puede lanzar armas desde lejos y tiene el mejor encubrimiento de presencia que se ha tenido a su disposición, en total estaba en grave desventaja.

¡FIZZZZZ! ¡FIZZZ! ¡FUZZCH! ¡THINCK! ¡FIZZZ! ¡FUZZCH! ¡THINCK!

-¡Esto es malo!-Mascullo un poco alarmado Sasaki moviendo su espada a mas allá de la velocidad sobrehumana desviando cuchillos lanzados de todas partes, el era un hombre honorable que su mayor deseo en esta guerra del grial es enfrentarse a un poderoso oponente con una extraordinaria leyenda para así sentir que su vida vacía de solo entrenar su habilidad en la espada y enfrentarse como un villano contra Musashi Miyamoto tenga algún sentido pero ahora se enfrentaba a un astuto enemigo que le estaba superando sin pelear con honor y de frente. Odiaba esto. Y aun mas que tenga que hacer algo que le molestaba profundamente-… _¡Caster! ¡Ven de una vez!_

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes superado?-Susurro una voz femenina en la espalda de Sasaki y este con agilidad se movió a alta velocidad moviendo a Mononishao para dar un corte perfecto pero entonces Sasaki tuvo que moverse a un lado esquivando unos cuchillos que por casi le dan en la espalda, el ve que quien le hablo era Assassin que tenía varios cuchillos en sus manos pero Sasaki estaba confundido

¿Quién le ataco por la espalda?

El tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando los cuchillos lanzados por Assassin y la mujer con una sonrisa diabólica a alta velocidad se lanzo hacia a él y lanzo un golpe con uno de sus puños en posición para apuñalar, Sasaki supo de inmediato gracias a su instinto que ese ataque tenia de nuevo fuerza monstruosa ósea que es tan fuerte a fuerza de rango B, capaz de apuñalarlo y herirlo, el iba a usar su Tsubame Gaeshi para derrotar a la mujer pero desde las mismas sombras cadenas de acero o lo que parecían ser cadenas de acero negro atrapo su brazo que sostenía su katana y alarmado Sasaki trato de liberarse pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y más en como Assassin iba a dar su golpe directamente a su corazón cuando repentinamente una gran cantidad de balas de energía mágica salió de la nada e intentaron darle a Assassin pero la mujer se movió con eficacia y esquivo con éxito los ataques. Así flotando en el cielo se hizo aparecer la original Caster de la quinta guerra del grial o conocida en vida como la princesa **Medea de colquida**. La mujer hacia una mueca de enojo ante la vista de Assassin.

-¿Cómo te atreves, mujerzuela desvergonzada, a tratar de entrar a mi territorio? ¡Esto se paga con la muerte!-Grito con ira Caster y con un gesto de su mano llamo su ejército de soldados Dientes de dragon, grandes esqueletos sin rostro armados con armas de aceros dispuestos a despedazar a lo que fuera, no eran tan fuerte pero en cantidad si eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Assassin aun siguió sonriendo hacia Caster, como si no tuviera miedo ante la presencia de los guerreros dientes de dragon pero interiormente estaba pensando en su siguiente movimiento, si usaba sus dos nobles fantasmas no solo mataría al otro Assassin sino que podría herir a la que supuso era un Caster pero esta Caster se veía capaz y era muy temprano en la guerra para desvelar todos sus secretos, por lo tanto con una orden mental comando la retirada a sus niñas y ella con un saludo burlón a Caster comenzó a desvanecerse en las sombras.

-Nos veremos entonces, Caster, espadachín Assassin…-Así desapareció Assassin antes de que la zona fuera destruida por un rayo de energía de parte de Caster que echaba humos de enojo ante la mujer asesina, ella se giro a ver a Sasaki que sobaba su muñeca adolorida pero no hizo algún gesto de agradecimiento o algo mas después de que ella se tomo la molestia de ayudarlo. Bueno, la verdad solo lo salvo porque aun lo veía de utilidad, en especial con los sucesos recientes de la guerra del grial, ella aterrizo en el suelo y fortaleció su campo limitado para así no tener ninguna sorpresa extra de parte de la otra Assassin y envió a sus guerreros colmillos de dragon a vigilar la zona. Ya terminado en dando órdenes se dirigió a Sasaki.

-Habla de una vez, quiero que me digas lo que sucedió durante su encuentro. Y

-….uff….fue un rival difícil y para nada adecuado para mí. No podre solo con esto.

-Obviamente, fuiste superado por una Assassin verdadera ¿Qué esperaría yo de ti cuando te enfrentes a los otros Servants y los otros que están por venir? El maldito sistema del grial ha hecho 28 ranuras para Servants y mis familiares han detectado dos presencias mas de Servants en la zona en donde el master de Lancer reside y definitivamente vendrá mas Servants, no hay de otra que deba de hacer una nueva llamada de invocación, si es que deseamos sobrevivir. Solo espero que sea alguien de utilidad esta vez.

-¿Cómo harás eso? Tu master no tiene Prana que darte y ya tienes mucho con mantenerte y a mí con el Prana que recoges en esta línea de ley.

-…Tu calla, siervo, yo veré que hare. Ve y vigila la zona, esta batalla de seguro ha llamado la atención y eso podría ser un problema.

-…como gustes.

* * *

 **Un poco alejado: Zona urbana de Fuyuki.**

-Fue interesante en verdad…..-Comento en risa Assassin volviendo a forma física en la cima de un edificio viendo desde lejos el monte Ryuudo, por casi tenia al otro Assassin en sus manos cuando de la nada un Caster salió para auxiliarlo, definitivamente era una alianza de algún tipo ¿quizás tenían el mismo master? Puede ser, ella puede ser que fallo en su misión de espiar a los residentes del templo Ryuudo y matar al otro Assassin pero no se diga que no obtuvo algún beneficio de todo esto. La información claramente es jugosa. Assassin lamio sus labios ante la emoción que recorría en su ser.

-Madre….-Susurro una voz sin emociones a espalda de Assassin y la mujer miro sobre su hombre como una copia suya le miraba vacíamente, no, no era cierto esa descripción, era una joven mujer muy similar a Assassin pero tenía sus diferencias como que su cabello era corto, sus cuernos en la frente eran más pequeños, su edad era claramente menor y las garras de la joven eran de color rojo a un estilo demoniaco. La joven se arrodillo entonces frente a Assassin-…como usted ordeno, se ha hecho un recuento de mis hermanas que participaron en el asalto a monte Ryuudo y satisfactoriamente puedo decir que no perdimos ninguna baja.

-Oh eso es algo muy agradable para saber, mi querida hija.

-….también hemos averiguado algunas cosas de parte del otro grupo enviado a la zona rural de Fuyuki, al parecer ahí están residiendo algunos de los otros master, espero instrucciones, madre.

-Mmmm, esto es glorioso, buen trabajo hija mía, claramente sí que son mis mas grandes creaciones. Bien, envía una parte de las 25 que se encuentren en la zona rural de Fuyuki a investigar a las zonas con más alta cantidad de Prana o donde están las líneas de ley, las otras serán enviadas para vigilar cualquier tipo de batalla ¿eh sido entendida?

-Si, madre.

-Bien, ahora las que están aquí igual se dividirán en dos grupos, el primero vigilaran al monte Ryuudo como también cualquier avistamiento de cualquier clase de conflicto o avistamiento de master o Servants mientras que la mitad van en la búsqueda de suministro de Prana al viejo estilo de mama ¿vale, querida?

-Como usted ordene, madre.

-Oh, sí que eres un encanto. Ve y cumple con mis peticiones, hija mía…-Con eso dicho la copia hija de Assassin desapareció en humo a cumplir con sus órdenes. Assassin se rio con deleite al pensar en lo útil que era el noble fantasma que le permitia llamar a sus hijas y con solo el uso de una buena parte de su Prana había producido en total 50 de sus hermosas hijas y ahora están ahí afuera cumpliendo con sus órdenes.

Ella se quedo viendo toda la ciudad de Fuyuki con deleite y admiración, claramente la era actual no era tan hermosa como el bello jardín de su dios pero eso no quiere decir que negaría los avances de los humanos han logrado milenios después de su muerte. Y era más glorioso que de todos los seguidores y profetas de su dios, ella la primera rechazada, seria quien viera lo único de esta era. Repentinamente sintió el llamado de su master, ella rio en voz baja, encontraba cierto asco el olor a sangre podrida de su master pero ella no podía negar que apreciaba los gestos y mimos de Selenike a su belleza natural, era entrañable pero no se le podía evitar. Y así mientras se volvía en forma astral y regresaba a lado de su master, Assassin con una expresión de melancolía miro al cielo y sonrió con cierta amargura….

\- _Te demostrare, padre, lo equivocado que estabas conmigo….te demostrare…_

Y así finalmente desapareció.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

 **Bosque desconocido en las afueras de Fuyuki.**

Ella era solo una creación. Un objeto. Algo sin valor e importancia. O eso se suponía que era. Ella reconoció aquellas afirmaciones de su creador porque no podía saber más, su misión simplemente era dar Prana, eso fue lo que fue creado y viendo que su creador murió por su propia necedad ella ya no tenía ningún propósito en el mundo….así que ¿Por qué ella salió de su encierro y caminaba sin más en los pasillos de la base abandona de su maestro muerto? Ella era un homúnculo, un ser que no estaba vivo, un objeto desechable pero ella se movía por voluntad propia.

No había comando, no orden, nada de nada, simplemente ella uso magia y salió de aquel tuvo que le tenía cautiva. Se suponía que ella no tenía voluntad pero ella estaba ahí, caminando por solo caminar por ella misma y sin saber que hacer por sí misma. Ella fue creada para ser una batería de Prana para que su maestro, su creador, pudiera fortalecer a la Servant que invoco, a Medea de colquida, bajo la clase Caster en esta guerra del grial pero su maestro fue necio, intento abusar de la mujer que fue conocida como la bruja de la traición y obviamente fue asesinado por su propia Servant.

Ella, la extraña homúnculo, no sentía pena por su maestro porque no fue creada con emociones y tener tales nociones de empatía o juicio. Ella solo servía para dar Prana extra, ese era su propósito o lo era antes de que un suceso imposible sucediera y ella comenzó a hacer cosas más allá de su programación. Ella caminaba sola, algo imposible para un homúnculo no pensante ¿Cómo ella podía moverse cuando no debería de tener una voluntad? ¿Cómo podría tener voluntad si no tiene alma? Son tales esos misterios que se mantendrían así para siempre. En misterios. Pero el homúnculo se movió en silencio y en un mar de sentimientos que no podía ubicar y/o entender.

Ella llego a la sala de la base de su maestro muerto y observo el círculo de invocación en la cual llamo al Servant Caster. Ella le miro vacíamente. Algo en ella le movió hacia aquí. Puede ser que sea el propósito del que fue creada que la movió a ese lugar: Ser una batería de Prana para un Servant…. ¿quizás sea eso? Quizás viendo que no tenía a nadie para servir o quien que le dé un propósito decidió ir a hacer a lo que ella nació en primer lugar. Dar Prana a un Servant. O simplemente se movió hacia aquel lugar porque en su ser se había desarrollado un trozo de alma, vida, voluntad. No lo sabía. Decidió entonces después de largas horas en silencio intentar el llamado de un Servant: después de todo para eso ella fue creada. Así con una mano mostrando una suave piel morena y sellos de comando imprento en ella, la extraña homúnculo con voluntad, exclamo…

- _Ven a mí, Servant…enséñame a vivir._

Y el llamado de Rani VIII fue escuchado.

* * *

 **En otra parte: Alemania.**

-Interesante….-Murmuro un joven pelinegro con expresión oscura, el se encontraba recostado en un fino sillón mientras observaba las marcas rojas que estaban tatuadas en su mano izquierda. Sellos de comando. El no se encontraba solo en la habitación sino era acompañado por una hermosa mujer en su veinte años de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas largas y junto a ella era una preadolescente de cabello castaño rojizo amarrado en dos coletas, la primera mujer miraba vacíamente al joven pelinegro esperando sus ordenes mientras la otra joven observaba con adoración al pelinegro. Este vuelve a hablar-….Angélica, Beatrice…..ustedes irán conmigo a Fuyuki para la guerra del grial.

-Como guste, lord Ainsworth.

-¡Claro que si, Julian, Hihihihi!-Rio emocionada Beatrice Flowerchild a quien sería su señor Julian Ainsworth, heredero de la poderosa familia Ainsworth. La mujer rubia llamada angélica con pasos suaves se dirigió hacia su señor y se arrodillo frente a él mostrando en un estuche dos objetos que a simple vista parecían solo basura pero para ellos que son Magus siendo Julian y las chicas siendo poderosas homúnculos esos objetos eran invaluables: eran catalizadores. Un par de aretes de oro y un trozo de una lanza. Ambos objetos pertenecientes a héroes de gran poder. Y que serán útiles a los planes en construcción de Julian. El heredero Ainsworth sonrió con desquicio.

-La guerra del santo grial no esperaran su llegada.

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Emiya Shirou: Saber azul (Rey Arturo), Saber romana (Desconocido), Saber Purpura (Juana de arco), Saber negra (Desconocido)**

 **Tohsaka Rin: Archer (Contador guardián EMIYA)**

 **Sakura Matou: Rider (Medusa) Assassin (Aspirante a Hassan-i-Sabbad)**

 **Kuzuki: Caster (Medea), Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou)**

 **Illyasviel von Einzbern: Berserker (Heracles)**

 **Bazett Fraga Mcremitz: Lancer (Cu Chulainn) Caster (Scathach) Archer (desconocido)**

 **Reiner El-melloi Archibald** : **Assassin (Desconocido) Berserker (desconocido)**

 **Darnic Yggdmillennia: Lancer (Vlad tepes) Caster (Cleopatra)**

 **Selenike Yggdmillennia: Archer (Oda Nobunaga) Assassin (Desconocido)**

 **Rani VIII: Desconocido.**

 **Julian Ainsworth: Desconocido.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07**


	3. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
